Waking Life
by xoHollyGoLightlyxo
Summary: Eric discovers the Queen's plans to procure a telepath and he finds her first. Instead of claiming her for himself he asks his Maker to keep her safe until he can remove the threat which causes Godric to put his plans of handing himself over to the Fellowship on hold. Now with a human in his care will he change his plans to eventually meet the sun?
1. Chapter 1

Story Details ~ This is an AU story blending bits and pieces of TB seasons and plots. This will not be an S/G/E story at all. I took some liberties with S1 and S2 in order to create the plot. Eric finds out about Sookie before Bill arrives in Bon Temps when he is called to court by the Queen and she demands he help her to move V. This story picks up when Godric agrees to guard Sookie long enough for Eric to remove the threat. I merged the S2 plot so that Eric makes his request on the same night Godric was supposed to turn himself in to the Fellowship. This story will be mostly from Godric's point of view as he decides to continue his undead life instead of meeting the sun.

Updates will be every few days or weekly. All mistakes are my own, there will be no major OC's, and I own nothing. Please review so that I can decide if I should continue with this or not. Thank you.

I had spent the last several decades contemplating my existence. I have walked this earth for over two thousand years. I have seen civilizations rise and fall, humans convert from one set of religious beliefs to another, from writing on papyrus to machines printing words on paper. I had gone from watching live plays in the most exquisite of European cities to the dumbing down of society by way of television. Two thousand years of endless night was enough, I was ready to move on to the next life and I hoped that the being responsible for all creation could forgive the sins I had committed in my short yet brutal human life and the even graver sins I had committed in my long and maddening vampire life. I was prepared to turn myself into The Fellowship of the Sun. I knew what Steve Newlin had planned for me. I was to burn on a cross at dawn and I welcomed it. In fact, I craved it. I wanted to flake away from this existence. I wanted to sacrifice myself to make amends for all I had done over the centuries.

Unfortunately, my child, my Eric, my greatest accomplishment, had other plans for me. The night I was to arrive at the Fellowship's Dallas headquarters Eric had called me. He was in need of my help. My child had not required my assistance in centuries so his distressing phone call was a surprise and enough to pique my interest. He had multiple problems within his state which also was not surprising considering the child Queen, Sophie-Anne that was on the throne. It is said that she had staked her vampire husband in order to secure the throne for herself over a century ago but she had hidden her crimes well enough that there was nothing the Magister could do. And instead of Sophie-Anne befriending Eric she only found ways to anger him. Most recently she had begun dealing our blood in her own state in order to pay off the large sum of money she owed the IRS. And now she was attempting to force my child to help her with her little scheme. That was not the only problem my child had with her. It had come to his attention that she was attempting to poach a human in his Area. While he was at court he had heard whispers of a Telepath that was living in a small town. Sophie-Anne had intended to send her best Procurer to secure the girl by any means necessary and she was attempting to do so behind my child's back.

Luckily for the telepathic human my child reached her before this Procurer had and now he was bringing her to me to guard. Obviously I would not be meeting the sun this day or in the near future if I was to become responsible for a human. And from what my child told me, this human, Sookie Stackhouse was quite the handful.

_"We had a deal Godric, you were to come to the church tonight. I don't appreciate it when people break promises. I will retaliate and you will be filled and killed by God's holy light." _ Steve Newlin threatened me from the other end of the phone.

"Unfortunately, Mr. Newlin something more important than your cause or mine has come up. I ask that we come to some sort of understanding between our kinds. Not all vampires are evil just as not all humans are virtuous. You know this sir, just as well as I do."

_"I will not form any kind of alliance with your kind, my Jesus won't allow it, you Satanic creature of the night."_ He slammed the phone down. I should have known better. One shouldn't attempt to fix or reason with insanity.

I picked up the phone from my office and called to Isabel, my second. "Please, come to my office." Within seconds she was at the door, I welcomed her in and she took a seat.

"Yes, Sheriff." She bowed her head to me out of respect for my position and for my age.

"I will be leaving the nest for a few days, possibly weeks. I will remain in Dallas but most likely only be available by phone. Please heighten security around here; I feel Mr. Newlin may be planning something against our kind."

"Yes, Sheriff," she motioned to leave, "Can I ask what you are doing away from the nest?"

"It is nothing you need to be concerned about. I will tell you of it when I return but now I must go." I stood up from my desk chair, closed my laptop and placed it in its protective sleeve before following her out of the office. I had no need to pack any bags because I was meeting my child and the telepath at one of my private homes. As I made my way to the garage, Stan stopped me.

"Sheriff, I want to take those damn Fellowship clowns out. We're more powerful, we shouldn't live in fear of them."

"You will stand down and not shed any unnecessary blood. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Sheriff." Stand bowed and moved out of my way. I picked up the keys to the car I chose to take, The BMW Alpina B7. It had been specially fitted with tires that could not be punctured, bulletproof glass, and could reach speeds of up to almost two hundred miles an hour if need be. With the Fellowship after us and a psychotic Monarch after the telepath I thought this car was the best option. I climbed in and placed my laptop case and cell phone on the seat next to me before pulling out of the garage and away from my nest. For the first time in decades I felt as if I had a true purpose on this earth. Thanks to my child I was actually feeling hopeful. If I could save this one human's life; it was worth me continuing to live this existence of endless night for just a while longer.

It was a short drive to Victory Park from the nest. My private residence was a modern condo in the South Tower at The W Residences. It was small enough that I never felt lonely when there yet large enough to have company when the need would arise. This Miss Stackhouse would be my first human visitor. I was unsure of what the human would want to have stocked in the kitchen so I requested that the grocery delivery bring a little bit of everything but to focus on Southern American cuisine. I pulled into the private parking garage and walked to the private residence elevators at a slow, human pace. I'd become so accustomed to fitting in with humans that I found I actually enjoyed doing things are their pace when I was able to. By taking the private elevators I would not have to deal with anyone in the lobby. I had insisted Eric do the same when he arrived so that they would be no evidence of him bringing the telepathic human to me to protect.

When I reached my floor the grocery delivery service was just arriving off the main elevators. "You must be here for me." I smiled at the young human that had a rolling cart full of bags from a few local grocery stores. "Please, come in." I opened my front door and allowed him to enter before me.

"Where would you like this sir?" He asked.

"You can leave the bags on the kitchen counters. I will put them away." I told him. I pulled out my wallet when he handed me the bill and paid him in cash, letting him keep the change.

"Thank you sir, enjoy." He smiled. He obviously did not realize that I was a vampire. After he let himself out I did do something at vampire speed, I put the groceries away as quickly as possible. Ice cream and gelato in the freezer, all cold stuff in the refrigerator, which had only had a stock of blood in it before putting the human food inside. The dry goods and non-perishables when in the pantry. I then checked the guest bathroom to make sure that it was stocked for human use. I realized I had forgotten female bath products so I called to the spa to have some delivered. They arrived almost as fast as I had hung up the phone. The attendant arrived with a variety of Kelly Van Gogh products, the ones she had recommended on the phone and I directed her to the bathroom so that she could organize them. When she was finished I paid her, another human that did not realize I was vampire.

I still had time before my child and the human would arrive so I did something I had not done in over a year; I hired a donor from the menu. I hired a male as a female could easily cause me to become filled with both lust and bloodlust. Not that I hadn't also bedded males in my long time on this earth but I was ultimately attracted to women. After I finished my meal I showered and changed into more suitable clothing. I chose linen pants as usual but I put a fitted tee-shirt over them. The shirt exposed the tattoos on my arms but tattoos so common on humans these days that I doubted the human would bat an eyelash at them. I poured some donor blood from a bag in my refrigerator into a wine glass and decided to wait for Eric and the human on the verandah since it was such a wonderful night to be outside.

I smelled her the second she entered my home. She was sweeter than most humans and still untouched by a man. I thought about the most likely reason why; she could hear thoughts and if I were to reflect on the things that I had thought when in bed with a woman I could imagine why she would not want to hear them.

"I still don't understand why I have to hide out in Dallas," I heard the human whisper to my child. "What about my grandmother and my brother and my job?"

"Because the vampire you are staying with is quite possibly the most powerful in all of the country, if not the continent. Nobody will attempt to take you from him as it would be suicide." He whispered back to her. "Your family is safe and under my protection and slinging beers at a backwoods bar isn't exactly a career, now please behave." I could sense the annoyance rolling off my child in waves. He was also aroused and intrigued by the human.

"Out here, my child." I called out to him from the verandah. I turned to look at both him and the human as he stalked towards me. His gait reminded me of a lion, slow and purposeful steps. The human next to him had to be a foot shorter, she was shapely but by no means fat. Her blond hair bounced as she walked, and she was in a light yellow dress that reminded me of what the sun looked like. "You must be Miss Stackhouse. I am Godric, welcome to my home." I gave her a quick yet very real smile.

"Nice to meet you, Godric. Please, call me Sookie." She smiled. Her demeanor changed drastically when speaking to me versus speaking to Eric. I wondered why that was as most women fell at his feet without any effort on his part.

"Very well, Sookie. Can I offer you a drink?"

"Yes, please, that would be wonderful." She smiled at me again. I walked passed both her and Eric to go inside. "I'll have a gin and tonic if you have it." She called out from the patio. I changed course from the kitchen to the wet bar. I quickly mixed her drink and brought it back to her, I also brought Eric back AB donor blood and refreshed my own.

"Please, have a seat." I motioned for her to take a seat on the cushioned couch on the verandah and I took a seat in a chair across from them. "Now, tell me, are you truly a telepath or is Sophie-Anne even more insane than we originally thought?"

"I am a telepath." She took a sip of her drink and placed it on the small table between on seats.

"Can you hear us?" I asked.

"Nope, ya'll are just big empty voids. It's really peaceful actually." At her words both Eric and I let out a sigh of relief. If she had heard us she would probably run screaming from the building. I had not had one sexual thought in the last year yet the second I smelled her and saw her all I could think about was devouring her in every way possible and I was almost certain my child had the same feelings.

"Who has Sophie-Anne sent to procure her?" I asked Eric.

"Of all vampires, Bill Compton." Eric chuckled, "As if I'm to believe that he of all vampires chose to mainstream in small town Louisiana." I knew the young vampire my child was speaking of. He and his Maker left nothing but death and destruction in their wake. She had an appetite for the macabre and her child had definitely taken after her. They were known to massacre humans and then fuck their carcasses and each other in the pools of blood leftover.

"It is very fortunate that you were able to step in when you did. God only knows what would have happened to Miss Stackhouse had she fallen into the hands of Mr. Compton or your Queen." I commented.

"Oh my, Bill Compton, as in old Jesse Compton's relative? His house is right across from the cemetery next to my Gran's. I've got to go back, I can't leave her there alone."

"Sookie, we've gone over this, my child, Pam is guarding your Gran now. No harm will come to her, you have my word."

"But she can't be there during the day and I doubt she's gonna want to babysit my Gran every night." Sookie argued.

"As of right now Bill Compton has not yet made an appearance in your town. Once he does we will reevaluate the plan."

"Let me show you to your room so that you can get settled while Eric and I catch up on a few other topics." I suggested. I took Sookie's hand and led her down the hallway to her bedroom. It was a fairly simple room with dark wood furniture and some black and white photographs I had taken at the last turn of the century. "The bathroom is the next door over. I took the liberty of stocking it with what I thought you may need. If you require anything else please let me know." I smiled. "Please, make yourself at home." I said before leaving the room.

I joined Eric back on the verandah, "She has a warrior's heart. Very similar to a young Viking I remember saving over one thousand years ago."

"She is stubborn like that Viking too." He laughed.

"She also has a valid point; we cannot keep her locked away in a gilded cage forever. What are your plans for handling the issue with Sophie-Anne and the Procurer, Mr. Compton?"

"I currently have my best vampires glamouring the entire town into forgetting all about Sookie Stackhouse's peculiar psychic abilities. Pam has successfully glamoured both the brother and grandmother into believing that Sookie is on vacation, same with her two closest friends. The bar she worked at, Merlotte's is owned by a shifter, he agreed to this and agreed to be glamoured as well. He has a thing for our little telepath. He threatened me, it was cute."

"I see, so when Mr. Compton arrives to town nobody will confirm Sookie's abilities. That, my child, is very smart. He'll go back to the Queen and tell her that she's just a normal girl, excellent."

"Exactly, so I don't see you having to put up with her presence for more than a week or two, Master."

"She may stay as long as needed. I will enjoy the company." I told him taking a sip of my blood.

"All of a sudden I don't doubt that." He paused, "Do you intend to claim her as your own?"

"I have never taken a pet before nor do I plan to start the habit of it now. But I would enjoy courting the human if she would allow it." Eric began laughing hysterically. "What did I say?"

"You intend to court a human girl as in date her, woo her, and do more than use her for a feed and fuck. That's priceless, you really don't think like a vampire anymore." He continued laughing, "I hear they like flowers and jewelry and sappy movies about love and babies."

"I am glad that I can amuse you, my child." I patted his back. "Now on a more serious note; what do you intend to do about Sophie-Anne demanding you sell blood for her?"

"That is simple; I intend to usurp her if she doesn't back down off her demands."

"You will assume the position of Monarch; I thought you didn't want that?"

"I don't but I also don't intend to make my state a V den either. I have worked too hard to keep the vampires in my area safe from harm for her to fuck it all up. As it is she's raised what we all owe her. Soon she will run out of other people's money and then what?" He leaned in close to me and began whispering in my ear, "Sookie is unaware but her brother has been taking V and her friend, Lafayette is a small time dealer. I have dealt with both through Pam." I only nodded in understanding. I did not believe Sookie to be a threat as I didn't smell any vampire blood in her. My child's scent was strong on her but that was only because they had traveled in close proximity to each other.

"Will you rest here this day?" I asked.

"No, I have to return to Louisiana before my absence is noticed. I have it on very good authority that Sophie-Anne has bugged my club and my office so it will just be you and the human." He gave me a quick smirk and the human he was referring to joined us on the verandah. She had changed from her yellow dress into a white tank top and what looked like pink pajama shorts. "I should probably return to Louisiana now." He looked to Sookie, "Please, don't give Godric any trouble. I promise to keep you both apprised of any changes."

"I know I was a total pain in the ass during the trip here but I just wanted to say thank you for everything you're doing. I really appreciate it." Sookie threw her arms around Eric and hugged him tightly to her. I could feel the shock coming from him but he quickly recovered and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead and patting her hair. If I had witnessed any other vampire behave that familiarly with her I would have growled and most likely ripped them to shreds. I could not help the jealousy that I knew Eric felt coming from me, he quickly let her go. "Goodbye, Sookie, Godric." He bowed his head and took flight from the verandah.

"Holy crap, he can fly?" She watched as he disappeared into the night sky.

"Each vampire has a special gift, his is flight."

"What's your special gift?"

"I have more than one."

Sookie picked up her old glass from the table and brought it inside to the kitchen. I followed her at a leisurely human pace as I did not want to scare her. Other than Eric and his child, Pam she had not been in the company of many vampires and I did not want to make a bad impression. I watched as she cleaned the glasses we had used. It was obvious she was thinking about something so I did not want to interrupt her but I couldn't help but wonder what it was she thought about. It seemed as if the simple process of washing three glasses soothed her.

"Forgive my total ignorance but ya'll sleep during the day right?"

"Yes, I am old so I don't feel the pull of the sun as strongly as a younger vampire would and I also rise before it sets."

"This whole place is windows, do you have a coffin in your bedroom?" She asked. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Come, I will show you my room so that you can see that I do not sleep in a coffin." I motioned for her to follow me upstairs towards my personal quarters. She followed cautiously. When we reached the top of the stairs I led her down the small hallway that led to my bedroom, bathroom, and office. I opened the double doors to my room and allowed her to enter before me. The room was also floor to ceiling windows but they had special tint on them that did not allow the light of the sun to harm me. The glass was also so strong that not even the weight of five elephants could shatter it. My room was simple, a large King sized platform bed made of dark wood and a matching chest of drawers and armoire that hid a television behind its doors. The bathroom was modern and opulent but also sparsely decorated. The only artwork to be found were some odd paintings from Salvador Dali.

"But there's windows up here as well," she broke me out of the trance I found myself in.

"The glass in this entire building is safe for vampires. The sun cannot harm us through it."

She walked curiously around the room, running her delicate fingers across the dresser and then the headboard made of wood and leather. She also patted the sheets. "These are the softest sheets I've ever touched." Eric hadn't told me much of the telepath's background but one could only assume that she grew up with very little luxury in her life. "This is the most peaceful place I've been in my entire life. I can't hear anything and it's wonderful."

"I can imagine that living a life having to hear everything that everyone around you is thinking could become stressful."

"Yeah, it's been one big curse. Knowing that what people say to your face and what they're thinking in their head don't always match up. I try real hard not to listen but sometimes I can't help it and the worst is when I answer questions that somebody didn't actually ask out loud."

"Well I am glad that you can find peace here. We all deserve to feel peace in our existence."

"Eric was right; you don't act much like a vampire."

"Please explain to me how a vampire is supposed to act?" I asked her. I was curious what she thought of our kind as I found that we were savages.

"Well for one ya'll have really normal names. And Eric walks around in tank tops and track pants and you're dressed like you just came off a cruise ship. And I heard on TV that all ya'll do is seduce innocent girls in order to drink their blood. And you haven't tried to do that hypnotizing thing either."

"How do you expect us to dress, in black capes and silk vests? And there is no longer a need to seduce or glamour a human into giving us their blood when willing donors are in vast supply. And our names, well you can blame that on our human parents that gave them to us."

She began blushing at my words, obviously embarrassed. "I'm sorry if I offended you. Sometimes I have this really nasty habit of putting my foot so far in my mouth I end up choking on it."

"You far from offend me, Sookie. Actually I find you have quite the opposite effect on me." These words caused her to blush even more. Her cheeks were filled with the most glorious shade of pink a color that would now be cataloged in my mind for all eternity. "Come, I will show you the rest of my home." I first took her to my office that had book shelves filled with books in several different languages. I was sure she could find something to read if the mood struck. Then I showed her the other guest bedroom on the first floor as well as where I had put everything in the kitchen.

"So what should I do during the day while you're sleeping?"

"There are two restaurants on the bottom floor and a spa upstairs as well as a pool. Feel free to use any services you may want. If I didn't purchase something you like you can call down to the front desk and they will acquire it for you. I fear that human foods have changed much since the last time I ate it. There is also a laundry service if you need it and a car service but I ask that you remain on the hotel property for the first few days, just until we know that you were not followed."

"Did Eric give you any idea of how long I'll be staying?" She asked.

"A week or two," as I said it I realized that, that gave me a week or two to make this human not want to leave my side. I could not explain why I wanted to keep her but it was a feeling so deeply rooted within me that I could not ignore it. Of course I would never keep something that did not want to be kept. "Are you hungry or tired, I am sure this has been a very trying day for you."

"I'm getting tired but I don't want to be rude and go to sleep when you're still gonna be awake for a few more hours. I've never been the guest of a vampire before, are there certain rules?"

"There are no rules, dear, Sookie. If you are tired then you sleep. There are certain behaviors expected of a human when accompanying a vampire around other vampires but that is not something you have to worry about this night. We will discuss it if the need arises."

"Oh, Eric already explained all that to me… He said if you were to take me anywhere that I had to pretend to be yours and not speak unless spoken to and only after you approved of me speaking."

"That would be correct to an extent; I am Sheriff of this Area but I do not condone the belief that humans are beneath us in any way. And if it ever comes to my attention that a vampire has treated a human poorly I am quick to rectify the matter. But I would still advise that you err on the side of caution and defer to me when we are in public for the time being."

"What does it mean to be a vampire's human?"

"In your case it would be as a safety precaution as you are not actually mine. What it means is that a vampire claims you as their human so if another vampire attacked you, touched you, or attempted to feed on you there would be retaliation against the offending vampire."

"Well I don't want to be claimed, I want to be my own person. I mean, how's it fair that ya'll can claim a human but they can't claim you back?"

"That is a valid argument, Sookie and I agree but I also do not believe you fully understand the relationship a vampire and their human has. To claim a human does not only offer protection to the human but in most instances means that they are in a committed relationship. Think of your last human boyfriend, I am sure that you placed a possessive pronoun when referring to him, yes?"

"Considering I've never actually had a boyfriend, no I haven't, but I've heard other people say _my boyfriend or my girlfriend _so I get what you're saying."

"Well consider our age, we have never been referred to as somebody's _boyfriend_ or _girlfriend _and I do not know that we could refer to a human we were with as such. So we say _my human_. I am sorry if this term offends you but we cannot change it overnight. I am also sorry if I touched on a sore subject when I spoke of a previous boyfriend."

"No, no I'm not offended at all. It's just with my little disability I've never been able to get passed the first date. You know when you're sitting down to dinner and you can hear your date thinking about your breasts and what he'd like to do to them it makes dating real hard."

"Maybe you could consider dating a vampire since you are unable to hear our thoughts?" I suggested and her cheeks took on that beautiful shade of pink once again.

"Well Eric's definitely not an option because I don't have to read his thoughts to know what he's thinking; it's written all over his face." We both laughed at her words knowing that what she said was completely true.

"Eric can be rather forward in his techniques." I agreed with her. "Please forgive his behavior; he is used to women falling at his feet."

"I find him funny; he reminds me a lot of my brother, Jason. Well, a smarter and more deadly version of Jason." Sookie began yawning and stretched out her perfectly sculpted body. "I think I'm gonna head to bed, if you don't mind." She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me just as she had my child earlier. I wrapped my arms around her and breathed in her scent which caused my fangs to descend without me having any control over them. She put distance between us with the sound of them but did not let go of me. She looked at my now protruding fangs curiously. "May I?" I curtly nodded and opened my mouth so that she could touch them. She ran her small finger over my fangs cutting herself in the process. She offered her lightly bleeding finger to me and I licked it. The second her blood hit my mouth I realized something very dangerous. Sophie-Anne was not only after her for her telepathy but her blood as well. Sookie was part fairy. She leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. "Good night, Godric." As soon as she went to her room I quickly text Eric this new development. We would have to be even more vigilant than I originally thought.


	2. Chapter 2

When I sent my child a text about the recent fairy development pertaining to Sookie I expected that he would receive it while still in the air. As quickly as he could fly there was a fair distance between Dallas and Shreveport. So when he called me almost immediately I was surprised.

_"You've tasted her, already?"_

"It was through no act of my own; she was intrigued by my fangs and wanted to touch them."

_"Is she intrigued by anything else of yours, Master?"_ I could sense his mocking yet curious tone.

"That I do not know nor do I intend to find out so swiftly. She is both young and naïve and I do not wish to rob her of her innocence until she personally is ready to offer it." I sighed as I found myself daydreaming of having her, owning her in every way possible.

_"Do you truly believe she is part fairy? I know she smells different than most but I assumed that was because she was still a virgin; there aren't many of those running around these days. Add the fact that she has clean blood… No drugs or major amounts of booze. And fairies, I was pretty sure we ran them off this earth centuries ago."_

"I thought so as well however her taste; it is distinct. I only tasted a small drop from her finger yet it did things to me that only fairy blood is capable of doing to a vampire my age."

_"Do you want me to investigate her history, her family?"_

"Yes, I believe that would be an excellent start. But be careful, my child, if Sophie-Anne has even the slightest inkling that Sookie is part fairy you and I both know what she is truly after."

_"You have my word that I will be vigilant and cautious, Master."_

"Very well. Safe journey."

_"Thank you."_ Eric hung up his end of the line and I felt his movement shortly thereafter. His flight was quicker than before.

Since our creation we had drunk the blood of humans and animals if we were desperate. In the past we could taste the mead or wine in a human's blood. It did not have the effect on us that it had on the humans that we drank from but we could taste it. As time moved on and humans began using drugs recreationally we could taste that in their blood as well. While pot and opium did not irritate us, other more powerful drugs caused the blood to taste less appealing. Vampires could not get drunk off of blood spiked with alcohol but we could get drunk and lustful when we drank fairy blood. Fairies natural defense against us was their blood. Just a few drops could completely disarm us that's how strong it was.

The other caveat about fairy blood was that it afforded our kind the ability to daywalk. Not permanently and not even for a full sun cycle but long enough that we could enjoy the sun rising without flaking away in the process.

I personally had not tasted fairy blood in over a thousand years… That is how truly rare they were on this earth but this morning I intended to test my theory about Miss Stackhouse. I planned to see the sun rise for the first time in centuries. And not just through pictures or films but to watch it pure and true with my own ancient eyes. If I felt the slightest burning sensation I would quickly find safety within my home but I had a very good feeling I would not need it.

I had time before the sun would dance across the horizon and I took that time to think upon how I would curry Miss Stackhouse's favor. I had never made any attempt to court a human or any other being in my two thousand years but I found the challenge excited me like nothing had since I made my child, Eric. I found a comfortable place on my verandah and contacted the only vampire I knew that had recently courted a human, my nest mate, Isabel.

_"Sheriff, I didn't expect your call so quickly,"_ she answered the phone.

"Something has come up and I need your expertise." I informed her.

_"What is it? Where are you? Are you in trouble? I will gather our Area vamps and we'll…"_ I cut her off.

"It is nothing like that. I am safe, do not worry. What I am calling you on is far more personal and I ask that you keep it between us for now."

_"Yes, Sheriff, anything for you."_

"Excellent. As you are the only vampire I know that is in a successful long term union with a human I would like to know how you made it work."

_"You want to know about my relationship with Hugo?"_

"Exactly; how does one such as us court a young human?"

_"It was simple really, I met him at a bar, we had drinks, he came home with me, and the rest is as they say, history. Now is the problem, he desperately wants me to turn him but I don't think he's cut out for our life."_ She paused. _"Do you plan to take a pet?"_

"You know my feelings on pets, so no, I do not wish to take one. I wish to court a human woman as a human man would."

_"Oh,"_ she stopped I could hear the shock and awe in her voice. _"Oh, a human. You truly wish to date a human? Their existence is so fleeting, so fragile. Are you certain of this, Godric? Do you intend to make her vampire eventually?"_

"While I do believe she would make an excellent vampire I am not sure that is what she would want. For now I am only interested in dating her."

_"Well I suppose you could start by taking her on a date."_

"And where do humans go on dates?"

_"That depends… Some go to movies, others go to dinner, some do both, and some do neither. What does she like?"_

"I am not sure; I've only met her this night."

_"You can never go wrong with dinner. That way you two could talk, get to know each other."_ She suggested. _"Make sure that when you pick her up you bring flowers, girls like flowers and chocolates."_

"Thank you, for your help and for keeping this between us."

_"Is she what took you away from our nest?"_

"To an extent, yes but not the only reason." I considered letting her know about my child's issues with his queen but decided against it. "I will let you return to your human now. Good night."

_"Good night."_

After I hung up with Isabel I thought more on my plans to date a human. I was suddenly filled with a feeling I had not felt in centuries; that feeling was fear. Anxiety to be exact. I had never concerned myself with what a simple human thought of me but now I found that I was consumed by the thought of impressing Sookie. Only a few hours ago my goal in life was to meet the sun and now it was to make a human fall for me. How did things change so drastically so fast?

I still had time before the sun was to rise so I found a pen and paper in my office and wrote Sookie a small note. In my note I reminded her to treat my home as her own and feel comfortable using the facilities here without care or concern for what they may cost. I could already tell her pride would not allow for such frivolities but I offered none-the-less. I also requested that she be ready for dinner at dusk as I planned to take her out and show her everything Dallas had to offer. Considering her inexperience with men and my inexperience with dating I thought approaching it in the most casual of manners would be the best course of action. I did not want to invade her personal space by entering her bedroom while she slept so I slid the note under her bedroom door. Hopefully she would find upon rising.

I then called down to the front desk and requested the send up every kind of flower readily available because I wanted her to wake up to a sea of them. Once they arrived I signed another card again welcoming her to my home and then stepped outside to see if my thoughts on Miss Stackhouse were in fact correct.

As I stepped out onto the verandah just before the sun began to show through the clouds I took a deep, unneeded breath. At first I stayed close to the glass doors that offered safety and protection in the event that I was wrong about the blood. But as the sun rose and I did not feel the slightest sense of danger I stepped even further into the sun's path. I watched as the sky changed from black, to purple, to light blue. As the warmth of the sun began to wrap around my body I couldn't help but peel my shirt off so that I could feel the heat engulf me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath… I wanted to taste the day's air and feel the same warmth on the inside of my body that I felt on the outside.

I stood watching the sun in all of its wonder as it made its ascent into the sky. I had not seen something so marvelous in all my years on this earth that the sight of it actually brought tears to my eyes. I let the drops of blood fall freely from my face, I did not care I was strong enough to admit that this moment was so wonderful it took my breath away.

"Oh my god, are you suicidal?" I heard Sookie's panicked voice yell from inside. I turned to face her. "Godric, you're bleedin' from your eyes. Get in here!" She raced to my side and pulled at my arm.

"Do not worry for me, Sookie. I am only watching the sunrise and it is so beautiful that my bloody tears are tears of joy as I have not seen this in over a millennia." I took her hand in mine as we watched the sun make its final ascent into the sky.

"Umm, Godric, your skin's smokin', is that normal?" Sookie looked at me.

"It is best I get inside now." I raced inside before I began flaking away with the sun. I had been so caught up in the moment that I did not notice I was beginning to burn. The most amazing part of this was that only forty eight hours ago I was willing to burn and now I wanted nothing but to stay here, with this human.

Sookie padded inside and wet a wash towel in the sink she approached me and began cleaning off the bloody tears I had shed. "You do not have to go to all the trouble, Sookie."

She looked up at me with her big brown eyes, "It's no trouble at all, I want to." And she proceeded to wipe my face. "Do vampires normally cry blood?"

"Yes, we cannot produce nor cry normal tears. Blood is part of the magic that animates our bodies so that it was we cry when we cry."

"You have lots of tattoos, did ya get those before you were a vampire?" She asked.

"Yes, they were before I was human. For protection and as part of my coming of age as a warrior in my time." I did not yet feel comfortable sharing what I remembered of my human life nor did I want to burden her with how I came to be vampire.

"They're beautiful. Back home I'm so used to seein' tattoos of barbed wire and naked women on guy's arms." She stopped, "And rebel flags preachin' heritage not hate."

"I believe when people brand themselves it must have some meaning to them, even if I may not believe in or agree with the meaning." The only blood left was the blood on my chest she blushed as she noticed. "Do you have any tattoos, Sookie?"

She blushed even more, "Oh, no, not me. Not that I don't think they're nice but I just never had the courage or found anything worth puttin' on myself permanently."

"Understood. I find untouched skin to be the most appealing." I would have blushed if I were able as soon as the words left my lips. My words could have meant more than one thing and I was aware of that only after I had said it. "What I mean to say is that I think it is nice that you are unmarked in any way."

Sookie looked at the drying blood on my chest yet made no move to try and clean it. "Does vampire blood taste like human blood?" She asked as she continued to look at it.

"I have only had the blood of two vampires… My Maker's when he turned me and my child's. From what I understand it can be addicting to humans as our blood has peculiar side effects."

She sighed, "What kind of side effects?"

"For one it can cause a high, similar to a human taking the drug ecstasy. It can also heal your kind. If you were to drink a vampire's blood they could feel your emotions, track you, manipulate your feelings with enough blood, and you would also feel more attracted to the vampire whose blood you consumed."

"So if I were to drink your blood you'd be able to control what I feel and I'd fall in love with you?"

"Not exactly. You would have to have a large amount of my blood for me to manipulate what you feel. The only outcome of you having a drop or two of my blood would be that I could find you quickly were you in danger and you may have erotic dreams out me." I paused, "That and I would have a better understanding of your emotions."

"Do you know what I'm feelin' now?" Her question was what human's refer to as a loaded question. I knew exactly what she was feeling. I could sense it rolling off of her. Her quickened heart rate, her hitch in breath, the slight scent of arousal filling the room… It was exactly the same thing I had felt from so many humans before her. I knew that if I chose to, I could have her in this very moment but I also knew that a girl such as herself would regret it. "Well?"

"Yes, Sookie, I can feel you now but not in the sense that you think. Vampires have stronger senses than humans. I can hear your blood pumping through your body as I sit here, I can also hear your breath as it catches in your throat, and I can also smell your arousal pooling…" I caught myself, "Is that what you want to know?"

"Wow, I… Umm… I didn't realize…" She was at a loss for words.

"And if you were to drink the small amount of my blood that is pooled and drying on my chest your senses would be heightened. Not to the extent that mine are now but you would sense some of what I do."

"Oh my stars, I'm so embarrassed!" Her gaze left mine as her cheeks filled with her usual pink blush. I lifted her chin so that her eyes would again meet mine.

"You have no reason to be. It is not your fault that I can sense things that you cannot."

"So you'd be real hard to surprise at Christmas?" She laughed.

"The last being to give me a Christmas present was Eric's child, Pam. Eric and I left our human lives before Christmas truly existed as it is now. Pam, however, was still human when the tradition began."

"Wow, just wow! I look at you and if not for your old eyes givin' it away I'd assume you're waitin' on your parents to give you your first car this Christmas."

I laughed, the kind of laugh I hadn't let out in centuries. "Yes, I believe I was turned right before my nineteenth birthday but we did not keep yearly records then like we do now so I am not certain."

"You must be like a walkin' history book, everything you've seen and done."

"I suppose." I took the wet wash towel from her hands and began cleaning the blood off my own chest. The cloth was cooler than when my face had been washed but the change in temperature did not affect me.

"Did you see the fall of Rome and the Crusades?"

"I did, many good men died. Boys died, all for the sake of war and power."

"Did you see Mark Antony and Cleopatra?"

"Mark Antony was an opportunist at best. I was merely a youngling then. Too focused on feeding and… Other activities to pay any mind to what the Roman political structure was doing." I admitted.

"Oh, I see. So you musta had lots of girlfriends."

"No, I have never had what you would refer to as a girlfriend. Back then we could never stay in one place too long for fear of being found out. So we would stay in an area for only a week or two before moving onto the next."

"Couldn't ya'll just glamour your food?" She asked. I wanted so desperately to give her an honest answer. I wanted to tell her that my Maker was the most savage of vampires. That he could not simply feed but instead had to kill what he fed. I wanted to confess that he turned me, not because he thought I would make an excellent vampire but because he wanted a man that resembled a boy. I wanted to cry in her lap and had her comfort me over the truths of my early life as vampire. I wanted to share the burden of the nights my maker returned to our hiding place full of lust and bloodlust with only me to relieve it… But I didn't. She was too pure and too sweet to unload my years of suffering at her feet.

"Times were different then." Is all I said. "I must go to my day's rest. I am beginning to feel the pull." I stood from my seat.

"Oh, okay… Sorry if I kept ya up all this time." She shifted nervously.

"Do not apologize, your company this morning has been a pleasure and I am sorry if I frightened you."

She looked around the condo, "Thanks for all the pretty flowers. That was nice of you."

"You are welcome, dear, Sookie." I nodded to her before turning to climb the stairs towards my own quarters.

As I stripped out of my clothes and settled into bed I could hear Sookie's movements around the house. It smelled like coffee and from the sounds of it, it sounded like she was making herself something to eat. I listened as the glass doors opened and then her footsteps followed onto the verandah. I listened to her movements for a few more moments before I let the day take me.

"Okay, Gran, I love you. Talk to you later, bye." I heard Sookie saying into her phone as I walked downstairs. She turned and faced me, "It's still light outside; I didn't think you'd be up for hours." She took a sip of her iced tea, "I talked to Gran, craziest thing, my cousin, Hadley, the one we all assumed was dead just turned up on Gran's porch this morning."

I processed that bit of information as I walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a fresh bag of donor blood. I microwaved it for ninety seconds before pouring it into a wine glass. I find it intimidated humans much less if the blood we drank was perceived to be nothing more than a simple glass of red wine. "This cousin of yours, Hadley, how long has she been presumed dead?"

"Oh gosh, for at least a year. She was real hooked on drugs and stole a lot but Gran said she looks clean and sober now."

"Has your Gran shared any information with Hadley about you or your current whereabouts?" I asked.

"I don't know, I didn't ask, but Hadley's my cousin and damn near as dumb as Jason so I doubt she could do any harm."

I gave Sookie a quick nod and left it alone as far as she was concerned; but I did not get to be this old by being careless when it came to my own safety or the safety of those I cared about. I sent Eric a quick text message so that he could find out more about this mysterious cousin, Hadley. "What would you like to do this evening?" I decided that changing the direction of our conversation was probably for the best. Any security measures Eric took to protect the family in Louisiana did not need to be Sookie's concern.

"I'm not sure, I'm up for anything really." She took another sip of her tea, "I mean, don't feel like ya have to entertain me or anything."

"I do not find spending time with you to be a burden, Sookie."

"Well what would ya do if I wasn't hangin' around?"

"I would be handling area business from my nest."

"You're one of those… Those… Sheriffs like, Eric?"

"Yes but a vampire close to me is working in my place currently. I am actually considering resigning from the position permanently."

"We can go to your nest and you can work if ya need to?"

"Unnecessary, we will find something _fun_ to do." I thought about it for a moment, "Isabel, she has taken her human to Sambuca's it is both restaurant and nightclub; would that appeal to you?"

Sookie perked up. "Sounds great. I have to eat and I love to dance."

"Very well. I will make reservations." As I went to use my cell phone, Eric was calling.

"Yes, Eric."

_"Hadley, as in Hadley Hale, is Queen Sophie-Anne's favorite pet. She most likely sent her to survey the situation." _

"Interesting. Have you felt any signs of distress from Pam?"

_"No, she is fine. I'm interested to find out what Sophie-Anne's angle is here. I'll head to Bon Temps as soon as the sun sets."_

"Excellent." I hung up with Eric and made reservations at the restaurant. I was uncertain if I should tell Sookie this new development before I had all of the information. I did not want to scare her but at the same time I felt guilty keeping something from her. "Sookie, I must tell you something important. I spoke with Eric and he has discovered that your cousin, Hadley is the Queen's favorite pet."

"Just great, I better call Gran and let her know."

"Eric gave her a secure cell phone, yes?" I asked and she nodded. Sookie proceeded to call her Gran and warn her about Hadley's reason for turning up out of nowhere. I could see the distress all over her face. I knew she felt bad and also responsible for getting her family into this but it was not her fault, it was this cousin that sold her out to the Queen.

"I can't believe I'm safely tucked away here while my family's in the line of fire intended for me. I just feel like such a coward."

"If you, your brother, and your Gran had all fallen off the face of the earth at the same time that would be odd. And Sophie-Anne would notice something was not right but for you to be on an extended vacation could be completely normal."

"I just feel guilty is all."

"I understand. Guilt is a very powerful emotion."

The reservations I had made were for eight and upon arrival we were quickly shown to our table. We both ordered drinks, me a blood, and Sookie a gin. Our drinks were quickly brought to us and Sookie continued to look over the menu as I watched her.

Sookie looked divine in her white eyelet lace dress. It was fitted around her ample bosom but flowed out just after her tiny waist. In her hair a gold clip held up just a few of her curls into a messy bun and the clip matched her gold sandals.

"If I haven't already told you, you look absolutely stunning. Like a Goddess."

"Wow, thank you." She took a sip of her drink. "If you're not careful you're gonna spoil me with compliments like that."

"I will, as you humans say, take my chances."

Sookie looked around the place, I noticed her eyes catch the Buddha statue and I watched as her fingers danced lightly across the red velvet chair she was seated in. "We don't have places like this back in Bon Temps. So thank you, this is probably the nicest date I've ever been on. I mean… If this were a date; which, I…" She began blushing.

"Would you like it to be a date?" I asked. Before Sookie could answer the waitress came over to our table to take Sookie's order. She decided on the crab stuffed salmon and a small house salad and I ordered another bottle of blood. As the waitress walked away Sookie leaned across the table.

"She's nervous, not because you're a vampire but because Steve and Sara Newlin are having dinner on the patio. She hopes ya'll don't run into each other and cause a scene."

"You heard that from her mind, I assume?" I asked.

"That and she thinks the tattoos on your arms are real sexy." Sookie laughed. "We can leave if ya want… I'd completely understand."

"I have no fear of Steve Newlin or the Fellowship." I told her. I highly doubted that Mr. Newlin would make a scene in the middle of a restaurant. He was insane but his insanity was very calculated. "Do not worry, you and I are safe. And if a situation were to arise I could have both you and I out of here without a scratch on either of us within twenty seconds."

She held up her glass, "Here's to hopin' our date doesn't end that way." She smiled at me and I tilted my head in agreement with her. This was a date which was exactly what I had intended.

Thank you for the reviews and adding this to your favorites:) Please, keep them coming!


	3. Chapter 3

As Sookie finished dessert I could tell that she was attempting to focus on something. Her eyes were narrowed and her brow furrowed as if she were straining to eavesdrop on a conversation. I quickly realized that she was most likely attempting to hear inside a person's mind, not what was coming across their lips.

"Anything particularly interesting?" I asked which caused her to come back to the present.

"Sorry, I was just listening for Steve Newlin. I know you said not to worry but I can't help but worry." She admitted. "He's angry. He had a deal with a vampire, the vampire was supposed to hand himself over to the Fellowship; they were plannin' on burnin' him."

I only nodded. I was not quite ready to tell Sookie that I was the vampire Mr. Newlin was thinking about. How would I begin to explain to her that I had given up on my existence? I could not even explain it to myself. I had just grown tired of endless nights and wanted to move on from this. I knew it was deeper than that; for decades I had felt like I was going through the motions of life on autopilot but now something inside me was beginning to come alive again.

"He's thinkin' about kidnapping a vampire. He's got people scoutin' out a nest now. I see a dark haired woman, she's a vampire and a human." She paused, "The human works for the Fellowship. He's been givin' them all kinds of information. Come on, Steve… Think of his…" Her eyes grew wide, "His name is, Hugo."

"Are you certain?" I asked, Hugo was Isabel's human. They had been together for years, why he would go to the Fellowship I did not know?

"Yeah, he's got brown hair and blue eyes, early to mid-thirties." She told me.

I quickly text Isabel to call me immediately. "Sookie, will you excuse me for just one moment?"

"Yeah, sure."

I stepped outside into the night air so that I could speak with Isabel but I made sure to also position myself so that I could continue to keep watch over Sookie and over the Newlin's. I gave Isabel a few moments to call me but she did not so I instead called her.

_"Good evening, Godric."_

"Are you with your human?" I asked.

_"Yes, Sheriff."_

"I need you to excuse yourself from his presence. I will wait." I heard her tell him that she had to leave him for a moment before she returned to the phone. "Not in the nest, it is under surveillance I need you to step outside."

_"Yes, Sheriff."_ I heard her footsteps, the chime on the alarm, and the doors. _"I'm alone and outside."_

"I have no appropriate way to inform you of this but we have a traitor in our nest."

_"Who?"_

"It is your human. He is working with the Fellowship."

_"Hugo, it can't be; he wouldn't do that to me."_

"What I am telling you is the truth. I am sorry." I paused when I heard her begin to cry, "Do with him what you will but remove him from our nest. Glamour him if necessary. We will keep this between us so that he can remain in Dallas if that is what you choose for him."

_"Thank you for your kindness, Sheriff. I am sorry to have caused us any trouble."_

"Be careful and make sure that the vampires in our nest find a safer place to go to ground for the time being."

As I hung up the phone I feared for Hugo's future. I was not certain he would make it through the night and if he did he would not remember his time with our nest. I quickly returned to the table where I had left Sookie.

"I apologize for leaving you alone. I had to call the acting Sheriff."

"They're not gonna hurt him, are they?" She asked.

"They will not." I hoped that I was not lying to her.

The Newlin's left the restaurant without so much as looking our way. I was thankful for that as I wanted to enjoy a peaceful night. Sookie and I passed the rest of the evening dancing and she had a few more drinks. Shortly after midnight it was obvious she was growing tired so I brought her home.

"Thank you for an amazing night." She said as we walked into the apartment.

"No, thank you. This was the most fun I have had in a very long time." I told her in all sincerity.

"You don't have to say that just to be nice."

"I never say anything I do not mean."

She began to yawn and stretched her lithe body like a cat. "Well, I guess I'm gonna get to bed." She closed the gap between us and kissed me on the cheek. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her even tighter to me. "I mean it, Sookie, thank you." I could feel the heat coming off of her as the blush consumed her cheeks. I pressed my forehead against hers before gently kissing her lips. The kiss started off small at first, more exploratory than anything else but quickly the neediness in it became apparent. After several minutes of our lips and tongues dancing with each other I knew I had to stop before things went too far too quickly between us. "Good night, Sookie." Her eyes fluttered open and her breath was caught in her throat. I took in her glorious scent one more time before releasing her from my hold.

"Night, Godric." She let go of me and headed towards her bedroom. It took every ounce of my self control not to feed off every willing donor in the building after that. Instead I heated another bag of donor blood and retired to my office.

A few minutes later, Eric called me. "Hello, Eric."

_"Pam glamoured Hadley into telling her everything she knows. She's the one who gave Sookie up to Sophie-Anne. She's here to spy on Sookie and report Bill Compton's progress or lack thereof back to her."_

"Wonderful, does she know anything?"

_"Nope, the grandmother didn't give up anything. She's quite smart for a human."_

"Excellent. What do you intend to do about Hadley?"

_"Well we can't just glamour Sookie's ability out of her mind and she can't conveniently go missing because she's the Queen's favorite meal so I was planning on feeding her lots of false information. I thought about a good way to get rid of Bill; his Maker, Lorena, owes me a favor I thought I might have her call him to her. Sophie-Anne can't get in the middle of that."_

"That is a very good idea. Do you have any information on Sookie's heritage?"

_"So far it sounds like her Grandfather might be the one that was fairy. The Grandmother shows no signs of any fae abilities but she said that the Grandfather had similar gifts to Sookie's."_

"Interesting, keep investigating and see if your informant at the palace has heard anything else from the Queen."

_"I will."_ He paused, _"We also have another problem… One that may require the use of Sookie's abilities."_

"But what of the threats in your area? It would be irresponsible of us have her back there so soon." I argued.

_"The problem is one of a personal nature; it involved Sookie's brother. He is being accused of murder."_ He sighed, _"A woman, romantically linked to Jason has been found strangled in her bed. Her Gran had made mention that she had an affinity for our kind but this was not done by a vampire."_

"Do you think her brother is guilty of this?"

_"He'd hardly pull the wings off a fly… The only thing he's guilty of is getting his wick wet in the wrong place."_

"What do you want Sookie to do? Listen around your area, your bar?" I questioned.

_"Everyone in this backwater town seems to spend their free time at the shifter's bar, maybe if she were to sneak into his office and listen to the townspeople from there?"_

"Are the police currently holding her brother?"

_"No, I glamoured them into leaving him alone while I search for the real killer."_

"I will speak to Sookie and call you back." I hung up the phone.

I slowly walked back downstairs, I feared waking Sookie to ask her to return to the very same place Eric had insisted on removing her from. And as much as my child thought Jason was innocent in this; I knew that all men were animals, capable of anything. I came to Sookie's bedroom door and knocked. I could hear in her breathing that she was not yet asleep and I could also hear the television on.

"Are you still awake?" Seemed like such a inane question considering I already knew the answer.

"Yeah, c'mon in." She called out and I opened the door to enter. I bed was the most glorious sight. Sookie was wearing little more than a completely see-through pale pink tank top that exposed her erect nipples. I fought hard to keep my fangs from running down. I walked at a slow human pace towards the bed and she motioned for me to take a seat.

"I have news from home." I thought for a moment on how to approach this, I placed my arm on her leg and slowly began massaging it. "I spoke with Eric, and it seems that a woman, your brother has had a relationship with was found strangled in her home. The police believe your brother might possibly be responsible."

"Jason's had relationships with damn near every woman in town what makes them think he's responsible?"

"I am not certain but Eric suggested that we could return to your home and you could use your gift to help flesh out the real killer."

Sookie contemplated what I had just said to her and then she crawled towards me like a little kitten and hugged me before pulling me towards her. I leaned against the headboard and she curled up into my lap. I continued softly stroking her back while she continued to think. "I'd be nuts to go back now when I'm supposed to be hidin' and maybe for once Jason needs to find a way to get out of his own mess. And if I all of a sudden return and the murderer is magically found aren't people gonna get suspicious?"

"I believe that you should do whatever you feel compelled to." I whispered softly to her.

She looked up at me, "You're not gonna give me an opinion are you?"

"No, it is your special ability therefor your choice as to how you use it." I told her.

"Would you tell me what you would do if you were me?" She looked up at me and gave me a fake pout.

"While your ability to read human minds intrigues me who is to say that the killer's mind would be readily available to you in the event that we went back?" I was about to continue to speak but she cut me off.

"We? You don't have to feel like you need to come back with me if I went. I mean, you've got a life here, an area, and I don't want to be any more of an inconvenience than I already have."

I gently lifted her chin so that her eyes would meet mine. I held her face in my hand. "Sookie, you could never be an inconvenience for me. These last few days have been wonderful, I truly enjoy having you here and to think I was ready…" I stopped. She sat up and looked directly into my eyes. "I have been ready to resign from my position of Sheriff for some time now and returning to Louisiana with you would not be an inconvenience for me. I would like to see where you come from and the wonderful woman responsible for raising such an amazing Granddaughter."

*SMUT ALERT* Stop here if that bothers you!

Sookie crawled into my lap and cupped my face in her smalls hands, her eyes were filled with tears, small ones escaping onto her cheeks which I quickly brushed away with my thumbs. "That is by far the sweetest thing anybody's ever said to me." She leaned into me and gently kissed my lips. "I could fall in love with you." She whispered into my mouth before kissing me again. I smiled into her mouth before wrapping my arms around her and deepening our kiss. "I don't want to go back." My lips trailed from her mouth down to her neck and her delicate ear. "I wish I could stay here with you, forever." She ran her hands through my hair and tugged ever so slightly before her mouth met mine again. After a few moments of both lazy and hungry kisses, a combination I never thought I would experience she forced my head towards her bare neck, "Bite me, please… I want you to." I watched as the vein in her neck throbbed, begging me to sink my fangs into her. I licked and nipped and kissed before my fangs slid into her tantalizing skin. "Oh, Godric," she cried out as her blood began pooling in my mouth. She had the most amazing taste and between the smell of her blood and the smell of her arousal I was only seconds from coming undone myself.

My fingers trailed soft circles around her thighs before I leisurely moved towards the wet pool forming between them. Her fingers danced in my hair and her lips on my ear as I began teasing her swollen center; her sweet blood slowly continued to trickle into my mouth when her hand found my hardened member waiting to be freed. She wrapped her dainty fingers around it and began stroking me… I was throbbing in her hand, so close to going over the edge. She rocked her body against my fingers and began nipping at my neck. I wanted her to bite me; I wanted my ancient blood to flow through her and take root inside of her. I wanted to be in her in every way possible. "Harder Sookie, bite me harder." I whispered into her neck as I continued to draw blood from her. She never hesitated, her blunt teeth forced themselves through my skin and the second my blood found its way into her we both came hard and fast. Her body collapsed on top of me in aftershocks as she continued drinking from my neck. "You are the most amazing creature, that was…" words seemed superfluous at this point. I had no words to describe everything I was feeling as Sookie laid on top of me. The one thing I did know for certain was that after tonight I would not let her go.

For the sake of not having this story pulled I will put a little note before any sexy bits. TY


	4. Chapter 4

I never did return the call to my child that night; instead, Sookie and I fell asleep in each other's arms. If there had been a dire emergency in the small yet eventful town that is Bon Temps he would have called me again.

When the sun set and my body became reanimated I was quickly aware of the fact that I was in Sookie's bed, alone. I listened for her, she was in the kitchen. I swiftly dressed in last night's close as that was all that was on her floor and made my way into the kitchen. This was the part that made me slightly afraid… Sookie and I had been on several dates, held hands, and kissed but last night was the first time we had ever exchanged blood and brought each other to orgasm, how would she react? How should I react? I thought through ever possible behavior that either of us could display before also thinking about every romantic comedy Isabel had forced me to suffer through in our nest. Based on my feelings, ones I was not used to having and also on what seemed to be normal human behavior for the _morning or night after_ I thought it best to greet her as I always would.

"Evenin' Godric," Sookie's eyes lit up as soon as she laid eyes on me. She pecked me on the cheek and went back to cooking her human dinner.

"Good evening, Sookie. How was your day?"

"Well I went to the salon and got a manicure, see," she showed me her freshly paint pink fingernails, "then I came back here to change so I could go to the pool and then I had salad for lunch downstairs, and then I came back up and read a book on your deck." I took her newly manicured hands in mine and pulled her close to me, inhaling the scent of sun on her skin and then gently kissing her lips.

"I am happy you had such a good day." I kissed her again. "I will leave you to your dinner while I shower if that is agreeable?"

"Sure," she kissed me again.

"Your lips taste like olive oil and balsamic vinegar; it's nice." I smiled before rushing upstairs.

_"You don't call, you don't write, I'm really starting to grow a complex over this, Fader." _Eric joked over the phone, _"Since I am here attempting to save the possible fairy's brother while you're there spending time with her… Naked, I assume at this point. Tell me, how was it? Let me live vicariously through you."_

"Mind your words, Eric. I may have released you centuries ago but I will not stand for you speaking of Sookie in such a way." I sighed. "Now do you have any news?"

_"I am sorry, it will not happen again. And yes, I do have new information. There was another murder in Bon Temps today, another woman, strangled, this one both Jason and I have spent time with."_

"I am beginning to wonder if this murderer is targeting women that associate with our kind."

_"It is possible, both had fresh bite marks and both did spend their free nights attempting to garner the attention of vampires in my bar."_

"Keep a closer eye on Mrs. Stackhouse; if she is known to be associating with you she may find herself a target."

_"Do you think it's possible Sophie-Anne or Compton could be behind this? It would be a great way to get Sookie out of hiding?"_

"Both are young vampires, neither would be able to resist draining a dying human."

_"True." _He paused, I felt pain surge through our bond, _"Godric… It's, it's Pam, something's wrong, ahhh, owe…"_

"I am coming, my child." I hung up the phone and quickly dressed. I pulled on a fitted black shirt that exposed the ancient ink on my arms, a pair of black pants, and black boots. I ran downstairs to inform Sookie that I had to go to my child.

"Godric, what's wrong?" She could see and feel the concern coming off of me.

"It's Eric and Pam, they are in danger." I told her, "I must go."

"Well if you're going to Bon Temps I'm going with ya."

"It is not safe; I do not know what kind of situation that I will walk into. It is best that you stay here." I told her.

"Please, take me with you."

"Fine but we are using alternative forms of transportation so dress warm." I did not want to bring Sookie into the line of fire but I obviously had no choice in the matter as she would not take no for an answer.

She returned from changing her clothes quickly. "Come, we will leave from the verandah," I held out my hand to her.

"Good thing I planned on comin' back here or you'd be flying with my luggage too," she winked.

"After last night there is no way that I would not keep you here," I kissed her lips. "Hold on tight, I will not let you fall, I promise." I wrapped my arms around her and took to the sky. Her letting out a few screams before finally calming down. Humans, so afraid.

Sookie and I were perched in a tree over her Gran's farmhouse. We were close enough that I could see with my vampire eyes but far enough that other vampires or wolves on the property would not know of our presence.

"Sookie can you please tell me how many human brains are in your Gran's home?" I requested.

"Only one, Gran. Maybe Hadley's at Merlotte's?" She held her hand to her mouth, "Her brain's like Swiss cheese. A red haired vampire is trying to glamour her. She's weak and afraid."

"Can you pick up any other brain signatures?" I asked.

"Yeah, like red snarly brains there's a few of em but they don't think in real thoughts. It's just images." She closed her eyes and focused. "Pam's inside, the red haired vampire attacked her with liquid silver. I can see it in one of the snarly minds. I also see Eric at the back door struggling to get inside. A couple of them took him down with silver nets right before we got here. He's being tortured at the old Jesse Compton place. A dark haired vampire with a southern drawl has him chained in his basement."

I couldn't help the growl that came from my chest. It was guttural and something inside of me snapped. I had not been out for blood in centuries but I would end anything or anyone that brought harm upon my child.

"Can you sense any minds coming from the house on the other side of the cemetery?"

"Only two voids, no humans, no snarly brains."

"Excellent, you will remain here while I rescue Eric. It will only take a few moments."

I flew up into the sky without waiting for her response, "But, but… Godric." I heard her huffs but I could not risk her safety in this. I knew the vampire holding my child prisoner was none other than Mr. William Compton. He has had it in for my child for decades. My child had reported William and his Maker's savagery to a Monarch and they were punished.

I surveyed the property to be certain that Sookie's ability left nothing out. The last thing I wanted was to walk into a trap. Her ability served us well; she was correct there was only Mr. Compton and Eric in the dilapidated home. I touched down on the overgrown lawn and carefully moved towards the home. I could hear Eric's cursing from my place on the front porch. I could also hear Mr. Compton's snide remarks towards my child. I made my way into the house and followed the sounds that led me to the basement. There was a hidden door under a closet floor that led to the basement. I would lose my element of surprise but Mr. Compton was a young vampire, I was ten times older and could easily subdue him.

"I've wanted to do this to you for decades… What you put my Maker and I through. We lost our fangs, a year in silver. After your spouting off at the mouth the only Monarch that would take me was Sophie." I heard the crack of a silver dipped whip hit my child's skin. I was proud of my Viking warrior he didn't falter, he let out not so much as a grunt.

I used my super strength and speed to fly through the hidden basement door. "Who are you? Where did you come from, boy?"

I threw back my head and chuckled at Mr. Compton's words, I slowly stalked over to him. "Youngling, I am no boy, I am death and if you do not release Eric this instant I will be your death."

"I will do no such thing; I am protected by the Monarch of Louisiana. I am following her orders." He spat cockily.

"It is not surprising that a child queen would surround herself by child vampires. You disappoint me Mr. Compton, you truly do embody the savagery our kind doles out." He lunged towards me but in one swift punch he was against the wall across the room. "You should really learn to respect your elders."

I quickly moved towards Eric and unchained him. "Master, let me kill this fucker."

"No my child, we will show mercy and spill no blood." I looked back at Mr. Compton, "But you should probably chain him to the wall, we would not want him alerting the Queen next door."

"Sookie, we are going to rescue your Gran and Pam now." I told her as Eric and I returned to the tree.

"I figured out why I can't hear Hadley… She's bein' made a vampire."

"How do you know?"

"Gran watched this crazy red-headed bitch drain her and feed her, her blood." I tensed as I heard a pickup truck pull up to Sookie's farmhouse. I could hear country music coming from the car. "What the hell? Why's Rene here?"

"Who is Rene?" I asked.

"He's my friend Arlene's boyfriend; he's Cajun, great guy, loves her kids. He works on the road crew with Jason." She looked towards the house, "Why's he driving Jason's truck?" What I found very interesting was that the wolves in the yard did not stop this Rene from entering the home. "You know what's funny… I've never listened to Rene before, he speaks with a Cajun accent but thinks just like everybody else, no accent."

"Fuck, he's the killer." Eric yelled.

"Well we better do somethin' real fast because he's excited about killin' his first fanger." We both looked at Sookie, "Hey, his words not mine."

"You will stay here. As soon as we have removed the threat I will bring you to your Gran."

"Oh god, he just stabbed her. I see her, she's falling on the kitchen floor." Sookie screamed.

Eric and I flew towards the house and quickly snapped the necks of every wolf on the property before heading towards the door. "How do we get in, Master?"

"Adele, she's fallen in the kitchen, we will go to that door." We quickly moved around the house to the back kitchen door. I kicked it in so that I could see Sookie's Gran on the floor. "You need to invite us in." I told the older woman.

"Where the fuck did ya fangers come from?" Rene asked, he leaned down and held Adele by the hair.

"Please, come in" she barely whispered before we were able to rush through the door and pull Rene from her. "Thank you," she was losing blood quickly. We had to get this woman to a hospital or she would surely die.

"My, my, my, Northman. I didn't expect to see you here." Sophie-Anne waltzed into the kitchen. "How do you know the lovely Stackhouse family?"

"The recent murders in Bon Temps… The two women liked to walk on the fangy side so I was duty bound to investigate."

"Let's cut through the shit, Eric. Where is my telepathic fairy?"

"I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about Sophie-Anne."

"The girl, the one that lives here. My Hadley told me all about her."

"Do you truly believe that a fairy that is used to being surrounded by luxury on another plain of existence would reside in this Podunk town in a farmhouse that's falling down around itself?" Eric asked.

"Keeping an asset from me is treason, Viking."

"And glamouring humans into killing other humans and poaching are illegal Sophie-Anne." I spoke up. "So is holding a Sheriff hostage."

"Are you hiding the telepathic fairy?" She turned her questioning eye on me.

"You are delusional." Eric yelled at her. "Now where is Pam?"

"Oh no, I'm not giving you, your child back until you give me my telepath."

Eric growled and lunged towards Sophie-Anne, "Tsk, tsk, Northman, it's treason to attack the Monarch in which you swore fealty to."

"You are not my Queen," I moved so fast even her vampire senses could not feel me. I wrapped my arms around her neck, "This can go one of two ways Sophie-Anne, I can end you or you can leave this family in peace and return to New Orleans."

"You have no power here." She screamed.

"I will give you ten seconds before I rip your head from your body. Ten, nine, eight,"

"Fine, I will leave."

"And you will take your little bitch boy Compton with you." Eric told her.

"No, he's allowed to remain here… He's restoring his ancestral home."

"If he comes anywhere near the Stackhouse home I will kill him and then come for you. Am I understood?" I asked. "And you will cease forcing my child to deal V in his area. You will also stop poaching peculiar humans immediately."

"So you admit, she is a telepath?"

"No, she is not but what she is, is mine."

"You've got to be kidding me, you barely went through puberty as a human and you expect me to believe you claimed a human female."

"Believe what you will." I threw Sophie-Anne across the kitchen as Eric started to chuckle. "Now, where is Pam?"

"She's in the trunk of my limo. If you get one of the wolves I'll tell them to let her go."

"You no longer have any wolves. It's just you in here."

"Eric, I must really get Adele to the hospital." I looked over Sookie's Gran.

Eric raced out the door and I felt his relief surge through me when he found Pam and removed the chains from her body. I called for an ambulance to come for Adele and tied up Rene so that the police could take him when they arrived.

"You will leave my child alone, are we clear?" I crouched down in front of Sophie-Anne.

"Crystal." She gritted her teeth as the word passed her lips.

"Very good." I flew out the front door and back to the trees where Sookie was waiting. I scooped her up in my arms and brought her to the farmhouse. "Your Gran was badly injured before Eric and I were able to gain entrance into the home. An ambulance and the police are on their way."

"Is she gonna be alright?"

"I believe so." I told her but I was not certain.

Sookie rushed over to her Gran's side. "Oh my God, Gran… I'm so sorry. All this because of me. I'm so, so sorry."

"Hush, child. I'm gonna be just fine." Adele told her.

"This is the fairy, I can smell her." Sophie-Anne used her vampire speed to move towards Sookie. Her fangs ran down and she was ready to bite. I quickly pulled Sophie-Anne from her. "Keep your fangs out of my human, youngling."

"What is she talkin' about, Godric?"

"Sophie-Anne believes you to be a fairy. A race that has not existed on this earth in centuries."

"Let me just taste her… I bet she's sweet. Just like my Hadley." She licked her lips, "I had told Hadley I would turn her if she brought her special cousin to me."

"I swear it's like the deaf leadin' the blind." Sookie shook her head. "Where'd ya even meet Hadley?"

"I found her in an alley, on drugs and raped. I saved her."

"Well I thank you for saving my cousin but everything else you've done since it's just messed up."

The paramedics coming through the door stopped the discussion between Sookie and Sophie-Anne. They raced Adele out the front door on a stretcher and were on their way to the hospital in Shreveport. Sookie and I would follow behind after we spoke with the police about Rene.

"I should head back to New Orleans before the police arrive. I will be in touch." Sophie-Anne waved as if what had transpired over the last hour never happened. Sookie and I joined Pam and Eric in the living room.

"I'm sorry that I was not able to protect your Gran." Pam apologized while downing a bottle of True Blood.

"There's no way ya'll coulda known what she was doin', I'm not mad." Sookie walked up to Pam and wrapped her arms around her. "Thank you for everything."

"Eric, my son, you are going to have to become king." I could not allow Sophie-Anne to remain in charge. She was obviously unhinged and if Russell, a vampire even older than myself was coming for her… She had no chance. "Glamour the police when they arrive, I will take Sookie to the hospital to see her Gran. We will go to ground with you this night. When we rise we will discuss your takeover."


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter contains "smut" consider yourselves warned.

I had never spent much time in a human hospital as there was never much need for me to do so. Before we came out of the coffin we would glamour a few orderlies or nurses into giving us bagged blood. It was how we survived after in invent of modern day news. We could no longer hunt or kill indiscriminately because we feared being found out. Now we feared human backlash if we were to be caught doing it.

The odor in a hospital was putrid to a vampire… Because of our heightened senses the scent of death and disease that permeated through the corridors was something we could smell. A human nose could not; if anything the only thing that they would smell in a hospital was the bleach used to disinfect. I could smell the cancer that was taking the life of the man in a hospital room three doors down from Mrs. Stackhouse's. I could smell the fresh death coming from the morgue on the bottom floor, I could smell the blood and placenta from the baby that was just born two floors above us almost as well as I could hear its first breaths and cries as the child entered the world. I could smell the stale coffee in the cafeteria and the cheap perfume a female patient in the emergency room was wearing. I could also hear her pleas to the police officers intent on arresting the bastard boyfriend that put her here. She was begging them not to arrest him even after he beat her. I could only shake my head… What kind of man would beat a woman and what kind of woman would be willing to cling to that man?

"Thank you for savin' Gran," Sookie squeezed my hand, her soft smile lit up her face and even her eyes. "I know she's not out of the woods yet but I know in my heart you did everything you could."

"I can do more if she would allow it," I offered knowing my blood could heal the older woman. It would heal her current injuries but unfortunately it would not stop her death. She was dying of old age and hard living. Not the kind of hard living that includes three packs of cigarettes and a whiskey bottle a day but the kind that was caused by a woman that did not enjoy the luxuries of a pampered existence. I vowed to change that for both of the Stackhouse women. I had amassed the kind of wealth people can barely understand but I had, had over two thousand years to do it. Taking care of Sookie's Gran in her last years would put no financial burden on me and even if it would I would still do it. "I would like to do something nice for your Gran. Maybe send her on a vacation?"

"The thought's real sweet but I don't think she'd accept it." Sookie told me.

"I am certain you and I can find a way to persuade her to." I winked at my little telepath.

"Good luck with that." She chuckled.

The reason why I wanted to send her Gran away was so that I could have her home restored to its former glory. While she kept a perfect house as best she could there were some issues with the home that needed attention before they became completely unfixable. I thought installing new hardwood floors, updating the kitchen and the bathrooms, as well as re-graveling the driveway, and putting on a new roof would be an excellent place to start. The porch also needed some repairs made and the outside could do with a fresh coat of paint.

The nurse popped into the room to do her usual checkups on Adele; unfortunately she had to wake the woman. "Mrs. Stackhouse, I'm sorry to disturb you but I need to check your blood pressure."

"Oh, that's fine dear," with help from the nurse Adele sat up, "Sookie, sweetheart, you're still here. You should go on home and get some rest, no sense watchin' an old lady sleep."

"I didn't wanna leave you, Gran." Sookie told her.

"Nonsense, come on back and visit me tomorrow." Adele told her.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, dear." Sookie gave her Gran a hug before we went to leave, "Oh no, young man… You come right back here and give this old lady a hug."

I shuffled back towards the bed and wrapped my arms around Adele, "Good night, Adele. If you need anything call us."

"Thank you for everything. I hope to see you soon." She winked at me.

When Sookie and I arrived at Eric's estate a couple of hours before dawn he gave her a quick tour of the house and made her something to eat.

"Thank you for the dinner, I didn't expect you'd have human food here." Sookie told him.

"I didn't, Pam picked some up so that you wouldn't starve." He smiled as he took a sip of his glass of blood.

"That was real nice of her." Sookie yawned, "Do ya'll mind if I take a shower and go to bed?"

"No, not at all; you've had a trying day. I will show you to your room," Eric offered, "I assume she is staying with you in your room." Sookie blushed at Eric's assumption.

"Yes."

"Pam and I grabbed some of your things from your Gran's. Whatever we forgot we can pick up tomorrow." Eric told her as he led her down the hallway to the room I used when I stayed with him. I waited in the kitchen for my child to return, we had a lot to discuss before dawn.

"I found out something very interesting about Bill Compton earlier this evening," Eric strolled back into the kitchen, "He has multiple deals in the works; he's not only up Sophie-Anne's ass but also Russell's, and Nan Flannigan's."

"What does Nan want with a youngling like Mr. Compton?"

"She seems to think he should be the poster boy for mainstreaming… From what I understand she wants to make him king of the next available state. There's no such thing as a retired monarch so I assume she has designs on ending somebody. Sophie-Anne would be my guess she is the weakest."

"We are discussing the same Mr. Compton that is not allowed entrance in the majority of states because of his savage ways?" I had to question this because he obviously was not a fan of the mainstreaming movement amongst our kind.

"The one and only. The same vampire that was kicked out of California for leaving a trail of dead hookers in San Francisco is the same vampire Nan Flannigan is now betting on to make us more appealing to humans." He chuckled. "Somebody truly needs to knock her down a peg or two."

"She has let her public position get the better of her." I agreed. "Do you think she truly plans to end Sophie-Anne?"

"Every other state but this one is doing fine. Russell has his issues but he keeps them well within the supernatural community. He has the wolf packs on his payroll so they do his bidding." He walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out two bags of blood and warmed them for us. "If I had to pick between the two, I'd rather give Sophie-Anne my fealty. I'm sure if Compton came in he'd find a way to fuck with me any chance he got. He's still sore over the whole California fiasco."

"What sort of arrangement do you believe he has with Mississippi?"

"I have no proof of this but I think Bill Compton was going to sell Sookie to the highest bidder. Maybe even use her as a way to get in good with a few of the monarchs he angered over the years."

"Having a telepath in his arsenal would definitely make him more appealing. I could see him doing something like this. From what you describe and from what I have seen he appears to be the type that would do anything to secure a position of power."

Eric's phone began ringing, he looked down at it and answered immediately, "Yes, my queen." His voice was laced with the perfect blend of sarcasm and disgust.

"_I'm going to cut to the chase here, Northman."_ Sophie let out a long sigh, "_I'm fucked! The wolves are circling, I have it on good authority that Russell plans to marry me only to end me so that he can take Louisiana and if that doesn't happen I have to worry about that bitch, Nan. I need your help and I need it fast."_

"What is it you need from me, Sophie-Anne? But I must be honest, I don't know how inclined I will be to supply considering this evening's events."

"_About that, I'm sorry. I was under the impression that William was intending to take my telepathic fairy and hand her over to Russell, without her in my retinue I would have no bargaining power and I can't have that. I wanted to get to her before he did."_

"I don't know that I believe that statement as you allowed him to chain me up in his basement."

"_I thought it best to keep him busy and you're old, your blood is strong, I knew you'd recover."_ She giggled, "_Now, I know the telepath is now your maker's pet but I want to strike a deal with you… If you allow me use of her services I will allow him to keep her."_

"Do you truly believe that you could best a two thousand year old vampire? I'm curious to hear how you think you could manage taking her from him?"

"_Eric, darling, I'm trying to extend an olive branch here… If you'll allow me use of the telepath I will pay her for her services or pay you and you can pay her."_

"You expect me to play pimp for my maker's human?" He laughed.

"_Put the little shit on the phone, I know he's there!"_ She roared.

"The phone is on speaker, Sophie-Anne, has been the entire time." I added.

"_Oh, I'm sorry. Anyway, what do you think?"_

"You expect me to humor this request? You expect that I would allow you use of my human? What sort of use of her do you wish for?"

"_Her blood for…"_

"Over both of our finally dead bodies," Eric cut her off.

"_It was worth a try."_ She huffed, "_I would like her to read the minds of the people in my court, the humans my vampires spend time with, and the humans in Russell's court. I would also request that she spend some time with my Hadley because Hadley misses having friends and family around."_

"You want to hire Sookie to be friends with your new child? I find that both funny and sad at the same time." I laughed. "I will discuss this with Sookie but I doubt she will agree considering your display of savagery this evening."

"_Can't you just glamour her into it?"_

"I will do no such thing."

"_Please, Godric… I'm begging you. I am going to be turned into a pile of goo if I don't act."_

"If that happens you have nobody to blame but yourself." Eric told her. "Good night, my queen." He ended the call. "That was amusing."

"She knows her days as queen and as vampire are numbered but her desperation may in fact work in our favor. I know you have no interest in becoming a monarch but if we work to make her stronger and keep her on our own very tight leash you may be able to be the wizard behind the curtain, so to speak."

"You are actually considering this?"

"Who said anything about using Sookie to make her stronger?"

The dawn was coming soon and I had a telepath that I could not wait to hold in my arms as I let the sunrise take me. I quietly entered the bedroom as not to wake her. I quickly stripped out of my clothes and climbed into the shower. The clothes would have to be discarded as they were covered in blood and dirt. It was near impossible to get blood out so there was no sense in even bothering with it.

After a shower taken at vampire speed I dried off, dressed, and climbed into bed next to Sookie. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her tight to me. As I watched her sleep I knew I had done something right in this long existence to have this human girl with me.

"This feels perfect," she said sleepily as she curled her body closer to mine. I kissed the back of her freshly washed hair and gently stroked her tiny waist with my fingers. She moved her hair away from her neck, "want a snack before bed?" My fangs clicked down and I slowly licked her now exposed neck, placing soft kisses as I grazed my teeth against it. My hands slowly roamed from her stomach up her loose tank top to her full breasts. I teased her hardening nipples with my cool fingers and she moaned at the touch. I continued to gently nip and lick at her neck not yet ready to drink her. She rolled onto her back and I leaned my body over her making sure not to put any of the pressure from my weight on her small frame. The little vixen pulled her tank top down to expose her exquisite breasts and my tongue found them without any hesitation. "Mmm, Godric," she moaned as her fingers mildly tugged my hair. My fangs nicked her breast and I licked the little drops of blood savoring the flavor on my tongue. The beautiful scent of her excitement began to fill the room.

My hands teased their way down her body until I reached the barrier that was her panties. "Open your legs for me," I whispered my request and she willingly parted them offering me entrance. I moved the strip of fabric to the side and my fingers found a home in her slick, hot, center. I slowly teased her nub causing her sweet juices to coat my fingers. I removed the fabric from her body by ripping the string holding it together. My fingers found their way between her wet folds and they carefully made their way inside; I pumped gently as I felt her muscles contract around my dripping wet fingers. My cock was throbbing, begging for some sort of release as I grew more and more excited. "Do you like this?" I whispered into her breasts as my mouth continued its assault on her pink buds.

"Please, more, I want you." She panted. "I want to feel you, all of you inside of me."

"Not here, not like this." I told her. I knew my little telepath was still a virgin and I wanted her first time to be special. As I felt her pussy swelling around my fingers I knew she was so close to release. My tongue and mouth trailed licks and kisses down her body until I reached her heat. I wrapped my arms underneath her legs, she cried out at the loss of my fingers but I quickly replaced them with my tongue. I began tasting the sex between her thighs. I licked slowly up her center, lazily tasting her and enjoying every drop she offered me. My tongue found and assaulted her swollen nub, her fingers wrapped around my hair and she tugged and pulled before pushing my face further into her wet, hot pussy. She cried out as my mouth pushed her over the edge. As her thighs stopped convulsing around me I licked my way to her thigh and replaced my tongue with my fingers to bring her to another orgasm. My fangs found their way into her skin as my fingers found a way into her dripping wet core. As I sucked the blood from her I could feel her hips begin to buck on my hand as another orgasm began to crash over her body. I gently removed my fangs from her thigh and licked up the blood that was left on her skin.

"I want you to make love to me." I looked up into her pleading eyes her hands gently rubbed up and down my spine as she tried to pull my body on top of hers. "It doesn't matter where my first time is; the only thing that matters to me is it's with you."

I nodded and climbed up her body leaving a trail of kisses as I moved. "Your words honor me." I swiftly removed the offended piece of fabric that kept my engorged cock from her entrance. "Are you certain? Once you give me this gift you can't take it back?" I asked her once more as I kissed her jaw.

She took my face in her dainty hands so that I was looking into her eyes, "Do you love me?" She asked.

"More than anything I have ever loved in both my human and vampire lives." I told her truthfully and without hesitation.

"Then yes, I want this, more than anything." My lips crashed into hers and our tongues fought for dominance. I pulled away so I could nick my fingers on my fangs and stroke some of my blood around my tip. I teased her clit before positioning myself at her pouring entrance. He legs parted for my muscular frame as my aching member slowly entered her channel. "Oh, uh, hmm." She panted out as her tight hole sheathed my cock. After she took all of me I thrust at a painstakingly slow pace before covering her body with my own.

"Are you alright?" I whispered into her ear waiting for her to allow me to move inside of her. She ran her hands up and down my muscular back before resting them on my lower back and forcing me even deeper inside of her than I already was. I smiled into her neck at her enthusiasm and picked up the pace. She wrapped her legs around my waist as I thrust my hard cock in and out of her each time coming almost all the way out before burying myself deep inside of her tight, hot, center again. The glorious feeling that filled me as our bodies were so connected had me to the brink almost instantly. I couldn't help but let out moans as her welcoming core matched me thrust for thrust. Making love to her was all consuming; like nothing I had ever experienced in my two thousand years. "You feel marvelous, my Sookie."

"I'm so close, oh God, please baby, bite me." She gasped out. As my dick moved in and out of her at a faster pace, I bit into my own wrist and offered it to her.

"I want to be completely inside of you, not only in body but in blood." I whispered to her; she latched onto my wrist which nearly brought me over the edge. As she drank from me I could feel her orgasm building faster and faster; I knew my bite would bring her to the release her body craved. My fangs struck her breast and I drank her into me.

"Harder, faster, oh, Godric," she barely whispered; I sped up and her muscle throbbing around my dick ripped the orgasm from both of our bodies. I could feel my seed pouring out into her the cool of my skin with the heat of her pussy was almost too much for me to handle. As our bodies came down of the high I gently removed my fangs from her neck. I looked softly down at the beautiful angel underneath me. My blood still on her puffy lips. I leaned down and kissed her before licking my blood off her.

"Thank you for the most amazing gift you have given me." I whispered into her lips. "I love you, Sookie."

She wrapped her arms around me and continued kissing my lips. We made love until well passed the dawn; until both of us were so tired we could not help but fall asleep in each other's arms. I hoped that every night of my undead existence could continue to be as magical as this one had.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke early the next afternoon, Sookie's emotions had been all over the place that it actually pulled me out of my day's rest. I found her in the kitchen sitting by her cell phone.

"You're up early," she looked up from her phone.

"Is everything alright? Your emotions, they are all over the place. It woke me."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," she got up from her chair and wrapped her arms around me, "Jason and I got into a fight. He doesn't think it's fair that I'm leavin' Gran all alone to go back to Texas with you. He called me a fangbanging whore."

I pulled her close to me and kissed her forehead. I had yet to meet her brother but from what I gathered he was the last person that should be throwing stones when it came to who shared a bed with whom. It was not Sookie that found herself in jail because she slept with every woman in Bon Temps that had been attacked by a serial killer, it was Jason. I could not help the growl that escaped my throat as I thought about how horrible it was of him to say such things to her. "Would you prefer to stay here?"

"Of course I feel bad about leavin' Gran but Jason's here, he could come around and see her for more than eatin' her outta house and home." Sookie's phone began ringing, she looked down at it before picking it up. "Hey Tara."

"_Sook, I got a huge favor to ask… Mama's fit to be tied again, she tried to beat my fuckin' head in with an empty vodka bottle, you think I could stay with you and Gran for a while?"_

"Of course you can, hon. Gran's in the hospital right now but I'm sure she won't mind."

"_Thanks, Sook, I really appreciate it. I'm gonna have to borrow some of your clothes, mama wouldn't let me take nothin'."_

"You still have a key? I'm not home right now."

"_Yup, around my neck just like always."_

"Alright, I'll see you later tonight." Sookie and her friend said their goodbyes before hanging up. "That was my friend, Tara, her and her mama got into it so she's gonna be stayin' with Gran for a while."

"Your Gran will be alright with this recent development?"

"Yeah, Tara and Lafayette are like her extra grandkids. She loves them like she loves Jason and me."

"I suppose this solves the problem of your Gran being alone." I commented. "But I want you to understand that if you ever felt compelled to return here you and I could work that out. I do not want you leaving your life because of me alone."

"But I really want to be with you." Sookie pulled a bag of blood out of the refrigerator and heated it for me as she poured herself a glass of tea. "When I was a little girl Tara and I used to talk about how we'd build houses on Gran's property so that we'd always be close to her. We'd get married and have lots of babies. Well, Tara wanted babies. I was never sure I did because I didn't wanna pass my disability down. Honestly I wasn't even sure I could have a husband because it wouldn't be real fair of me to hear everything he was thinkin' all the time. Then I met Eric and Pam and I couldn't hear a thing around them. It was so peaceful. So then my dream of maybe bein' able to be with somebody became possible again. And now there's you and you're perfect. So why would I give that up just because I had a silly dream about always livin' close to Gran? Kids grow up and they move away to start their own lives and that's what I'm doin'… I mean, if you still want that." She shifted nervously.

I sped to her side and wrapped her in my arms. "Of course I want that. I want nothing else more than to be with you, always."

"As touching as this moment is, you both woke me up. And a tired vampire is a moody vampire. Did you drink all the AB again?" Pam shuffled into the kitchen.

"That might have been my fault, I just grabbed a bag, I didn't realize they were different." Sookie bit her lip and she looked at Pam.

"No problem, Princess. I'll find a way for you to make it up to me." Pam winked at her.

"I have to make a few phone calls… Area business. Is it alright if I leave you two for a few minutes? I am sure Pam will not bite you."

"Ha, Pam doesn't scare me even if her hair looks like she stuck her finger in a light socket at the moment." Sookie winked at Pam.

"Watch it my telepathic friend or I may force you to go shopping with me again."

"That sounds like an excellent idea." I pulled a credit card from my wallet and handed it to Sookie, "Go spend some time with Pam this evening, have fun. I will take you to see your Gran later."

"But I wouldn't feel right spendin' your money." Sookie protested.

"Nonsense, Princess, he has tons of it." Pam took a sip of her blood, "Am I allowed to use your card too?"

"Absolutely, it will give Eric's a rest for the evening." I kissed Sookie before making my way to Eric's office. I took a seat in his desk chair and dialed the hospital. I needed to speak with Adele without Sookie hearing me. "Room three twelve, please." I waited for the nurse to transfer me.

"_Hello."_

"Mrs. Stackhouse, good afternoon, it is Godric, how are you feeling?" I asked.

"_I'm feelin' alright, thank you for asking. The nurses are takin' real good care of me. How are you today?"_

"I am well, thank you." I paused, "I was speaking with Sookie earlier and she made mention of a few things I wanted to discuss with you. Would it be alright if I paid you a visit alone this evening?"

"_Dare I ask what Jason said to her?"_

"She was rather upset at his words but even more upset about the idea of leaving you. I believe I have a solution for all parties involved but I will need you to be in agreement."

"_Well I'm not going anywhere fast so you come on by whenever you're ready."_

"Excellent, I will see you in an hour."

"_I look forward to it, see you soon, dear."_

I hung up the phone and went to our bedroom so that I could prepare for my visit with Sookie's grandmother. After selecting my clothing for the evening and showering I returned to the kitchen where Sookie and Pam were discussing the difference between expensive shoes versus cheaper shoes. It was obvious that Sookie had not been neglected growing up but that simple luxuries were not something she was accustomed to. I hoped that Pam would force a few on her during their shopping trip. What I found most comical was Eric standing in the kitchen watching the two go back and forth like a cat would watch a tennis ball.

"Are they always like this?" I asked him.

"I just don't see any point in spendin' three hundred dollars on a pair of flip flops." Sookie argued with Pam.

"They're not any flip flops, they're Gucci."

"I could buy thirty pairs at Walmart for that."

"Eric, tell the human that Walmart shoes are not fashionable." Pam looked at Eric.

"I think Sookie looks great no matter what she wears." Eric told Pam.

"But she'd look even better if she'd let me select her clothing." Pam smiled, "How about a compromise, we'll start at the lower end of designer, a pair of Coach flip flops."

"I have found it is much easier to give in to Pam instead of spending precious time arguing with her." I commented. "She will argue you into submission, it is her way."

"Thank you, Godric, you're bein' such a help here." Sookie rolled her eyes.

"I do what I can," I winked at her.

Pam smirked at her obvious victory. "We'll leave in twenty my telepathic girlfriend." She zipped off to get ready for the evening.

"What kinda trouble are you two gonna find?" Sookie asked.

"I have some things to take care of at Fangtasia and some errands to help Godric with."

"Ah, I get the feeling this is secret vampire stuff." She smiled.

"Something like that."

After discussing my plans with Eric and asking for his assistance with some of them I went to the hospital to meet with Adele privately. When I arrived she was sitting up in her hospital bed reading a book.

"Good evening, Mrs. Stackhouse." I placed the flowers I had picked up on the table next to her bed. Along with a box of cookies from a local bakery.

"Aren't you just a sweetheart, you didn't have to go to all that trouble." She looked at the flowers. "But I'm glad you did, what's in the box?"

"Cookies, would you like one?" I asked her. She nodded excitedly so I opened the box and waited for her to pick one.

"This looks delicious, much better than that green Jello they've been givin' me for dessert."

"I have never had Jello but have heard it is made out of horse. Is this just an Old Wive's tale?" I paused, "Not that horse would bother me, I ate it as human."

"My gosh, I'm sure you've seen and done so much. You must be like a walking history book."

"I suppose I am. If only we could learn from history so that we did not repeat it." Adele took a bite of her cookie as I poured her some water out of the ice pitcher the nurses left in the room. "Can I get you something else to drink, anything from the café downstairs?"

"Oh no, dear. The water is fine, thank you. So tell me what is it you wanted to come and talk to an old lady about?"

I chuckled, "Mrs. Stackhouse you are far younger than I."

"Well not by the looks of things but thank you, I guess."

I took a seat in the chair next to her bed, "Sookie told me of a dream she shared with one of her close friends when she was a child. She hoped that one day she could build her dream home on your property next to your home and I would like your help in making her dream a reality." I paused, "I am unsure of the amount of land you hold but I would be willing to pay you for it."

"We have around five acres but I'd never take your money for it. Especially not with you doing something so generous for Sookie." Her eyes began filling with tears, "You really love my dear, granddaughter?"

"With all of my heart. She has given me the will to continue in my undead existence and for that I owe her everything I have." I don't know what about this woman made me feel so comfortable but I spent the next hour telling her of my original plans to give myself to the Fellowship to be burned at dawn. We cried together and she held my hand as if I were one of her human children.

"You know that Sookie will have a hard time taking such a big gift. She's always had an independent streak." Adele explained.

"I understand but I hope that once the construction on the home is complete that she will not consider it a gift for her alone but one for me as well. I am tired of my position in Texas; I want nothing more than to live a peaceful existence away from vampire politics so I intend to live in the home with her."

"You know she's a good Christian girl, with God fearing values?"

"If and when it became legal for vampires to marry humans if she were agreeable I would marry her by human custom."

Adele shifted in her bed, "There's something I have to tell you. I feel that with what you shared with me I should share something with you. It's a secret I've been holding onto for so long and God forbid something happen to me before I told Sookie. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if she never knew."

"Anything you tell me is in confidence until you say otherwise." I promised her.

"Sookie's not completely human, her Grandfather was a fairy. He was so beautiful and my husband couldn't have kids, and I wanted nothing more than to have a family. So I laid with him. I was so in love with him but back then women didn't go around leaving their husband's for their lovers. Especially in a small town like Bon Temps."

"I could smell and taste that she was not only human but I was unsure of where the fairy in her bloodline came from." I admitted. "This fairy, what was his name?"

"Fintan, Fintan Brigant. After a while he stopped coming to see me and our children. Even after my husband died and we could be together I still turned him away. I was aging and he was still beautiful as ever. He met Sookie once, left a gift for her, and when he placed a kiss on her forehead both their bodies lit up like a Christmas tree. That was when her telepathy really started to show itself. Scared her mama something fierce."

"I believe what he did was ignite her essential spark. I am unsure of fairy customs or how their individual gifts are passed down to their heirs but this is what it sounds like to me."

"Poor thing never looked at reading minds like it was a gift. Could barely make it through school with other people's thoughts constantly swimming around her head."

"I cannot imagine how hard that must have been for her."

"Have ya'll talked about the future? You know, the fact that you don't look a day over eighteen and she's gonna age. My own pride and vanity got the best of me far as Fintan was concerned. He promised he loved me no matter what I looked like but I just couldn't believe it. I lost the love of my life over my own stubbornness."

"Sookie and I have not completely discussed her becoming what I am. I would love nothing more than to walk this world with her by my side but if she chooses not to join me in eternity I would respect that and love her throughout her human life."

"I think I know the perfect piece of property for ya'll. Part of our property backs up to a lake. There's an old dock on it her Granddaddy used to take her and her brother fishing on. Some trees would have to be cleared but I know she used to love going down by the lake and chasing butterflies when she was a girl." She took a sip of her water, "And it's far enough from the main house that she wouldn't see the construction crews." She winked at me.

"Speaking of her brother, I understand he has some strong anti-vampire sentiments. Will my involvement with Sookie cause problems within your family?"

"Oh you just leave that boy to me. He ain't got any room to be judging anybody with all his antics. If anything I think he could learn a thing or two about how to treat a lady from you." She giggled. "That boy doesn't always think with the right head, if you know what I mean."

"I do know what you speak of, my child tends to have the same affliction on occasion."

"What are ya'll planning to do about that red headed vampire and my other granddaughter?"

"We do not have an exact strategy to deal with her as of yet but you have my word that I will do everything in my power to keep Sookie safe. There is not much that can be done about Hadley as she is the Queen's child and I can do nothing to go against a maker-child bond."

"I see, well just let me know she's still living from time to time."

"I do have another matter to discuss with you… Sookie's friend, Tara, she is also in need of a home. I believe she is having some problems with her mother."

"Oh that Lettie-May, been treating that poor child like dirt since the day she was born."

"I would like to build her a small home as well. A place that she can call her own and not have to worry about the abuse she suffers with her mother."

"I'm not gonna be nosy and ask you the particulars on your financial situation but don't be putting yourself out."

"I assure you that I can afford to do what I speak of without it causing me any financial strain or burden."

"I have to tell ya, my Granddaughter's real lucky to have found somebody to care for her. I know she let go of the dream of happily ever after a long time ago on account of her telepathy."

"As I said, I can never repay what she has given me."

"I'm sure you'll be needing the property survey, it's in the wood cabinet in the living room; you're welcome to grab it whenever you'd like."

"Tara is at your home now, she has had some issues with her mother this day. Would a vampire coming to your front door scare her more than necessary?"

"I know Tara wasn't a big fan of Mr. Compton but she said that's because he just seemed like he was up to something. If you're heading there now I can call the house and let her know."

"That would be much appreciated, thank you."

"Well you run along now, Sookie will probably get worried if you're gone too long." Adele reached out for me and hugged me tight in her arms. "Don't be a stranger now."

"I believe if Sookie is done with her evening with Pam early that she will want to come here to see you."

"You tell that girl that this old lady's going to sleep, she don't have to come running up here at all hours of the night. I'm doing just fine." She winked.

Instead of driving a car to Adele's farmhouse I ran. The night air rushing against my skin made me feel alive. When I reached her property I saw the lights on. I walked up to the front door at human pace so that I would not frighten the human inside.

"You must be Sookie's, vampire." A pretty dark girl with braided hair answered the door. The pain and hurt in her eyes was deeper than my own and I immediately felt pity for the woman.

"Hello, I am Godric, you must be Tara." I smiled. "Sookie has said so many nice things about you."

"Sookie ain't said shit about you but that's cool." She held the door handle in her hand and continued to twist it, "Well come on in. Adele said you were picking something up."

"Yes, she said for me to look in the wooden cabinet in the living room." I explained.

"Right this way," I followed Tara into the living room and she pointed to the wooden cabinet. "Can I get ya a True Blood, Adele's got em in the fridge?" Not wanting to be a rude guest I accepted her offer. "You want it heated?"

"If it is no trouble."

I was crouched down digging through piles of paperwork when I suddenly felt a burning sensation covering my entire body. I growled out in pain but could not see my attacker, only the chains of silver that had been thrown around my entire body. They were so thick that even at my age I could not break free of them.

I heard Tara run from the kitchen, "Jason Stackhouse, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" She yelled, "I'm saving my sister from shaming herself."

"Jason, baby, I think this one's really old. His blood, it would be like the most earthshattering high ever." I heard a woman tell Sookie's brother.

"I thought you were done with the V, Jason?" Tara argued.

"I, I, umm…" he paused, which loosened the grip he had on the silver but it was still too much for me to release myself from. "I am, I'm just trying to stop my sister from fucking deaders."

"You're a dumb shit, Jason." Tara tried pushing him off of me but the other woman pulled out a gun.

"We're taking this vampire one way or another. Either you let us have him or I'll kill you too."

"Save yourself, Tara. I will be fine." I told her.

"Amy, maybe this ain't such a good idea after all, you didn't say nothing about shooting Tara."

"Shut up, Jason and help me get these silver nets over his head."

"Christ you crazy ass bitch, what else you have in that big old bag of crazy?" Tara remarked.

"I'll show you crazy, you stupid slut." This Amy girl yelled as she shot Tara in the leg.

"OUCH, mother fucker!" Tara screamed.

"Now you be a good vampire and glamour this out of her head for is. We'll let you live longer if you do." Amy demanded.

I faked it, "Tara, you will remember nothing of my arrival here this night when questioned. When you call the emergency line you will tell them that you did not see your shooter, somebody attempted to rob this home and that is how you were shot."

"Who are you?" Tara was smart enough to play along, she even made her eyes looked glazed over.

"Excellent, but I'm not taking any chances," she shot Tara in the stomach, she did not die but she would very quickly.

"Jesus, Amy, she's gonna die." Jason yelled.

"Who gives a shit, come on Jason, help me get him in the truck." Jason and Amy lifted me off of the floor and carried me out of the house.

"Fuck, this is bad, this is really fucking bad." Jason chanted to himself.

"Hold it together you stupid shit or I'll have him glamour you before we drain him."

I was thrown into the back of Jason's pickup truck and a few minutes later felt the car begin to move.

It was obvious that Jason's friend or girlfriend was an experienced drainer. Even those fearful of vampires did not carry silver chains and guns loaded with silver bullets in their handbags.

As the truck pulled to a stop I could feel that I was losing strength and blood at a very fast pace. I did my best to close off the bond I had with both my child and with Sookie so that they would not feel my pain. The last thing I wanted for Eric to do was make an attempt to rescue me.

"Jason, look he's bleeding everywhere." Amy climbed into the pickup truck bed and began licking my wounds. "Come on baby, have some. His blood is strong, I can feel it."

"This is wrong, I'm not doing this." He protested.

"Please baby, you know how amazing sex is when we do V. And this is like the best V ever." She begged as she pulled her shirt off over her head to expose her bare breasts.

Within in seconds they were both disrobed and drinking from me. The rolled out of the pickup truck in a sexual frenzy that I could not see but I could hear happening on the ground below me. It amazed me how only a few days ago I welcomed my final death but now I feared it. I attempted to release myself from the chains but the strength of them had already worked their way down to my bones. Parts of bone were exposed to the elements. If I made it out of this without meeting the true death it would take much blood and time to recover.

After they were done feeding their sexual urges, Amy pulled a drainer's kit out of her bag and began taking blood from me. "Thank you for giving me the gift of the most amazing high like ever."

"If you do not remove some of this silver I will die and no longer be a fountain of blood for you." I warned her.

"Yours is strong, it'll last months. Then I'll just find a new vampire to drain. You all make it pathetically easy you know." She smiled wickedly.

"What're we gonna do with him?" Jason asked her.

"Put him down by the lake and if the wild animals don't get him the sun will." She pulled the vials of blood and put them in her bag. "Help me get him down there.

"I don't feel right about this, just cause he's a fanger don't me he deserves to die like that."

"Now's not the time to give me a moral lecture Jason, now is the time to help me move him. He's heavier than he looks."

"God forgive me for this, Jesus Christ, I'm going to hell."

"You're not going to hell for killing something that's already dead."

The two naked humans dragged my body from the bed of the pickup truck to the lake. The smell of my fresh blood, what was left of it, would have alligators swarming in no time at all. Once Amy had me positioned so that the sun would burn me come dawn she bent down and kissed my lips, "Thank you." She removed the silver chains which pulled most of what was left of my skin off and they disappeared into the night leaving me there to die.

I had not fed on animals in quite some time as there was no need to but when a dog ran across me I used what strength I had left to try and capture it. I was so weak that I did not realize it was a shifter. He changed back into human form right before me. "I apologize for attempting to eat you. I am weak and did not realize."

"Christ, who did this to you?" He asked.

"You have to save a human… Stackhouse… Farm… Shot… Tara." I barely got out.

"I'm gonna pick you up and get you fed, you ain't gonna drain me are ya?" He asked. "Wait, you say one of the Stackhouse's were shot?"

"I could not drop fang if I wanted to." I told him and opened my mouth to show him. "Tara, shot."

"My buddy, Jason's house is right up the road. I'll take ya there and we'll call for help."

"Cannot," I tried to argue but the silver poisoning was now affecting my throat.

"Don't you worry about Jason, he might not like vampires but he ain't gonna let one die." The shifter told me. If only he had been aware that Jason Stackhouse was the one that did this to me.

It was getting late and I could feel concern and fear coming from both Eric and Sookie. As we moved closer to Jason's home I could hear my cell phone ringing from the bed of Jason's truck.

"Jason must've left his phone in the back of his… What the hell?" The shifter put me down on the ground and walked carefully towards Jason's pickup truck. "There's blood and silver… Fuck, Jason Stackhouse what the fuck were you thinking?" He kneeled down next to me, "Jason the one that did this to you?" I had no strength left to speak so I could only nod. "Hold on a sec." I heard him enter the truck's cab and I heard keys before the Shifter appeared again. "Dumb shit left his keys in his truck. I'm gonna lift ya up again and we'll get ya outta here." My phone began ringing in the truck bed again, the Shifter grabbed it. "You know Eric Northman?" he asked. I only nodded. "He's gonna be one pissed off vampire, you've missed five calls from him, and Sookie Stackhouse is calling ya now." He hit the ignore button and lifted me into the truck. "I'm gonna get you to the Stackhouse farm. We'll call the Sheriff both yours and mine from there."

He laid me down in the truck and hopped in. As he was pulling out of the driveway I heard Jason yelling from the house, "Where the fuck you going with my truck, man?"

"Remember, I told you I needed to borrow it to pick up that new fryer for Merlotte's."

"Ya did?"

"Yeah, when you and Hoyt were in drinking."

"Alright man, see ya later." Jason agreed. He truly was as dumb as everyone said.

As the Shifter drove towards Adele's farmhouse I heard him call both Eric and Sookie. He explained what little he knew to them and told them to meet him at the farmhouse. I feared for what Sookie would think when she saw me this way. I feared what my child would do to Sookie's brother once he found out what had truly happened to me.

When we pulled up to the farmhouse I could feel my child's presence. "Master, who did this to you?" I could hear the demand in his voice. "Do you know what happened to him, Shifter?"

"He can't say much, silver chains ate away half his body. Let's get him inside and fed."

"Do you know who killed the human inside?"

"Fuck, Tara's dead, how?"

"She was shot twice, once in the stomach and once in the leg. It was too late for my blood to heal her and she has been dead too long to be made vampire."

I could hear Sookie's sobs as much as I could feel her sadness through our bond. My child lifted me from the truck bed and brought me inside of Sookie's house. "Oh my God, Godric." I heard Sookie scream, "Eric, is he gonna be okay? Please, he can't die. I can't lose him."

"He's going to need blood. A lot of it." Eric told her.

"Sam, where are your clothes?" Sookie asked in her fits of crying.

"It's a long story, Cher. Mind if I borrow some of Jason's?"

"Go on, in his old bedroom." She nodded towards the hallway.

My child bit into his own wrist and brought it to my lips, "Please, drink, Godric." I did not have the strength to latch onto his wrist. "Fuck, he can't even drop fang, Sookie, go get me a sharp knife from the kitchen." A minute later she came back with a kitchen knife, Eric continued to recut himself open every time his wound sealed. "Grab some True Bloods and call Pam, tell her to bring at least five donors from the club."

Sookie nodded and grabbed out her phone. I heard her talking to Pam in the kitchen. "Can you talk? Can you tell me who did this to you?"

Sam, the Shifter came out of Jason's bedroom, "It was Jason Stackhouse, the evidence is in the back of his truck. I found this one laid out half naked by the lake while I was on my nightly run."

I heard the phone drop, "My brother did this to you?" Shock and disgust covered her face, "What about Tara, he do that too?"

"Gun's in Jason's truck, Sook." Sam told her.

"Well we best call, Bud and Andy. Can't protect Jason forever, he really did himself in this time."

"I held off on calling them because I know vampires have their own way of dealing with things." Sam said.

"Well can't very well go hiding Tara's death now can we." Sookie argued.

"I am sorry I was unable to save your friend, Sookie." Eric was sincere in his words. "If it were anybody else other than your brother that did this to my maker I would take great pleasure and joy in torturing the life out of them but I will let the human authorities handle this."

"Let's wait until Godric can talk again before we go calling anybody. If Jason is really responsible for all this I may just kill him myself." Sookie said. She kneeled down next to me, took the knife from Eric and sliced into her own wrist, "C'mon now, drink." I took several gulps of her blood before gently pushing her wrist away. I did not want to weaken her. I could feel my body starting to repair itself but it would be months before I was at my full strength again.

"Pam is near," Eric stated. I was happy to hear it because I truly needed the blood.

Sookie curled up next to my damaged body and continued to stroke my blood and dirt covered hair. "I'm so sorry this happened to you. I should've never left with Pam tonight. I'm never leavin' your side again." She cooed into my ear.

"Eric, I closed down the club and brought every donor I could find." Pam came in with a very glamoured trail of donors. "I wasn't sure what he preferred so I brought a variety."

"I don't think he'll be picky right now," Eric told her. As Pam made her way into the living room where I was laying I heard her gasp.

"What kind of sick fucker would do this to him?" She asked.

"It's a long story." Eric told her but I could feel his command telling her to leave it alone for now.

"And a dead human on the floor." She looked at Tara's lifeless body, "Is your house cursed, telepath?"

"I'm startin' to wonder." Sookie cried. I could feel her twinge of jealousy as she moved to make room for the donors I would be feeding from. I knew my feeding off of other humans would make Sookie uncomfortable so I made sure to only take blood from their wrists. After the thirdy donor I was able to drop fang on my own. The holes the silver had left in my body were finally starting to heal but I was still feeling extremely weak.

"Eric, please call your contact at the Shreveport hospital and have them deliver several coolers of blood. I fear I will need more." My child nodded and made his phone call while I polished off the last donor. I drank enough to highly weaken the humans but not enough to kill them. "Pam see that they are fed and fully glamoured."

"Chow, be a doll and come inside so you can discard of Godric's dinner." She spoke into her phone. "Sookie, you'll have to invite him in." Sookie did as Pam told her and Chow took the humans out to Pam's car.

A few minutes later the unmistakable sign of police lights pulled up Sookie's driveway. "Fuck, who called the cops?" Sookie asked.

"Sookie, you in there? Jason called all worried about you. Said some vampire shot Tara." I heard the gruff voice of the man at the door.

"That lying sack of shit," she yelled. "I'm gonna kill him." She walked over to the front door to greet the police officer, "Evening, Andy. My brother's lying to you. Come on in."

Andy entered the home and took in the sight of my bloodied body, Tara's lifeless body on the floor, and two vampires standing in the dining room. "What the fuck happened here? Why didn't you call sooner?"

"It ain't what it looks like, Andy." Sam came into the living room from the kitchen, "Jason and his crazy ass girlfriend kidnapped this vampire. I don't know how Tara ended up dead but when I found this one, " he motioned towards me, "he was damn near dead."

"You expect me to believe that Jason Stackhouse is smart enough to kidnap a vampire?" Andy looked to me, "He kidnapped you, you wanna tell me how that happened?"

"Yes, we're all just dying to hear what Sookie's brother did to you." Eric added.

"I came here tonight with permission from Mrs. Stackhouse to pick up the survey of her property. I intended to build both Sookie and Tara their own homes on the property as Sookie had expressed her dream of living close to her Grandmother. When I arrived Tara welcomed me in and as I was looking for the information on the property Jason Stackhouse threw heavy silver chains over my body. He said that he was kidnapping me in order to save his sister's honor. When Tara saw what he was doing she began arguing with him and Amy shot her, twice."

"Oh my God." Sookie began sobbing uncontrollably. I rubbed soft circles on her hand trying to comfort her before continuing to tell the Sheriff the rest of the story.

"I'm gonna go over to Jason's get their side of things. Ya'll don't go anywhere."

"Sir, I must warn you this woman is both highly dangerous and most likely armed. She thought nothing of killing Tara even after she had me glamour her." I tried to warn the cop.

"Jason ain't gonna do nothing to me." Andy argued.

"It is not Jason I fear sir, yes he harmed me but he did it in a misguided attempt to save his sister. I do not believe he intended for Tara to be killed."

"I have to call Gran, let her know what's going on." Sookie said before disappearing into the kitchen.

"Alright, fine, I'll take back up." He told us.

"Ah, Andy, evidence of what this vampire's saying is in the back of Jason's pickup, I'm the one that found him down by the lake near Jason's place." Sam told Andy.

"You touch any of it?"

"Yeah, my fingerprints are all over it. I was about to take him to Jason's until I heard his phone ringing in the back of Jason's pickup."

"Alright, I'll go and search the truck." Andy told him.

"I will go with you, Sheriff." Eric smirked and followed Andy out the door. I knew what my child was up to. He wanted to make sure that both Jason and Amy were showed no leniency in this.

"You still look like shit, you should really take a shower." Pam looked me over.

"Thank you for saving me, Sam. I understand why Sookie holds you in such high regard. You could have left me to die but you did not and for that, I owe you."

"Us supernaturals gotta stick together. Now, if it were this one, or Eric out there I might've kept right on running." He laughed.

"The feeling is mutual, puppy." Pam smirked.

Sookie ran in from the kitchen in tears, "Gran's beside herself. She's real upset about Jason being in trouble but she said he's made his bed and now he's gotta lay in it. Said she wants to pay for a proper funeral for Tara as well." She broke down into tears again. I wished there was something that I could say to comfort her.

"Sookie, please allow us to pay for Tara's funeral. If not for me being here tonight she would still be alive."

"Don't you do that… Don't you go blaming yourself for my brother. He did this, not you." I could hear the venom in her voice. She was hurt and angry but Jason was still always going to be her brother. "Oh god, we have to tell Lafayette and Tara's mom." She began sobbing again.

"Maybe we should hold off on calling Lafayette until after Andy's done investigating? He might head over and kill Jason before Andy gets a chance to lock his ass up."

"Excellent, I will inform him." Pam said.

"Enough! He is still Sookie's brother." I warned Pam with my tone alone.

"Nope, he's as good as dead to me. We may have grown up under the same roof but he ain't no brother of mine anymore. Not with what he's done."

About an hour later a Medical Examiner arrived to remove Tara's body and Andy came in to tell us he was finished with his investigation and had more than enough evidence to get both Jason and Amy on a murder conviction as well as an attempted murder conviction. He was taking back up to go and make the arrest as soon as he left us.

"I'm gonna need statements from you and Sam. It's getting close to dawn so I'll give you my card and you can call me tomorrow night to schedule a time to swing by the station." Andy handed me his business card.

"Thank you, sir."

"I'm real sorry about what happened to ya. You seem like a nice enough guy and I hope what's been done to you doesn't reflect on our entire town." Andy said. "You want me to inform next a kin or ya'll gonna do that?"

"Andy, I think it's best you tell Lafayette in person after you've made the arrests."

"Probably best."

"Sook, public defender will be in touch if ya'll can't afford an attorney for his defense." Andy told Sookie.

"He's on his own. Don't have em' contact me. He deserves whatever he gets, Gran didn't raise him this way."

"I understand." Andy moved towards the front door, "Again, I'm real sorry. I'll see ya'll tomorrow night."

"Godric, we should probably return to Eric's before sunrise." Pam suggested.

"Where is Eric?" Sookie asked. "Christ on a cracker, he's probably beatin' the shit outta Jason right about now."

"You didn't command him to leave the human untouched?" Pam asked.

"Oh yes, while I was draining a trail of humans to near death I thought I giving him a maker command."

"Well, somebody better warn him, Andy's on his way."

"Warn who that the Sheriff is on his way?" Eric casually walked through the front door. I could smell Jason's blood on him but I made no mention of it.

"You, we thought you'd gone and killed Jason." Sam said.

"It is true, I did pay the human sibling of our dear Sookie a visit but I did not kill him." Eric admitted.

"What did you do to him?" Sookie asked.

"I did nothing but his lady friend was none too pleased with him. I do hope there is more than one ambulance in this town… For his sake."

"I can't say a word, whatever you did or she did I'm sure he deserved." Sookie rolled her eyes.

"We should go."

"I've got blood to clean up and I gotta go see Gran. She's probably damn near having a heart attack about now."

"Sook, I'll take you to see your Gran. Don't worry about the blood, you don't need to cleaning up something like this." Sam told her.

"You will watch her, keep her safe?" I asked him. "There are other threats against us right now."

"The Queen, I know. Shit travels fast around here. I knew something wasn't good when Hadley came nosing around again."

"I don't want to give Sookie's brother an out for his random act of fucktard but do you think it's possible Sophie-Anne had somebody glamour him and his girlfriend into this?" Pam questioned.

"What?" Sookie asked.

"How did Jason know that Godric would be here unless he was told?"

"Doesn't matter, he still committed the crime," Sam argued.

"It does matter, if he did so without knowing or without being with his full faculties he is not completely at fault." I paused, "Where did his girlfriend, Amy come from?"

"I'm just saying, if Godric, the vampire that's claimed Sookie is taken out of the picture than Sophie-Anne could swoop in and take Sookie. So it just seems awfully convenient that Jason and his new girlfriend would just happen to do this right after we stopped her last plot."

Sam and Sookie left in Sookie's car to go and visit her Gran at the hospital. While I found what I originally intended to pick up when I came to the farmhouse earlier in the evening. With help from both Eric and Pam I got into Eric's car and we headed home for the day.

I put a lot of thought into what Pam said. She did have a very valid argument. The situation did seem extremely odd and I wondered if Sophie-Anne posed more of a threat than we originally thought. If that was the case we would have to end her and find a replacement.

I showered and changed into sleep pants with the help of Eric. I was still very weak even after several donors and then bags of donor blood. "I would like to rest with you today." I knew Eric feared losing me and this was the closet he had ever come to my final death being a possibility. He was broken inside, I could see it in his eyes and feel it through our bond. I nodded, I would let him rest with me. He needed me now as much as I needed him.

He peeled back the blankets and helped me to climb into the bed before climbing in next to me. There was nothing sexual about us lying together; we just needed to be close after what had happened. As the sun took me under I felt the pain Sookie was going through and wished there was something I could do to stop it but only time would heal these wounds.

Okay, I kept Gran alive but killed off Tara. Do you all think Sophie-Anne is responsible for Jason's act of idiot?


	7. Chapter 7

The next evening I awoke with Sookie sleeping in between Eric and me. At first I was surprised but assumed that after the events of last night that she wanted to be close to me as much as Eric had.

"Godric, please forgive me but I do believe I just groped your human," Eric chuckled as he quickly removed his hand from Sookie's breast. "I didn't realize she joined us in bed last night."

Sookie was still fast asleep so we both gently climbed out of bed and left the room. I quickly showered and looked over my body. While I looked nearly healed on the outside save several red patches of skin; I could feel how truly weak I was on the inside. Most likely not much stronger than Pam is at her age. It would most likely take a few months for me to fully recover and based on the threats in Louisiana I did not feel it was the best place to be this weak.

"I spoke with Andy, he's watching over both humans at the hospital. He'll be there for another hour. I'm going to go and see if I can't glamour the truth out of them." Eric told me as I entered the kitchen.

"I will join you." I told him.

When Pam woke we told her our intentions and Eric instructed her not to leave the house. He also had Chow running Fangtasia for the night so that we could all remain together for the most part. After a few bags of donor blood we left for the hospital by car.

"Evening, boys," Andy greeted us as we walked towards him. "She did a number on his member. Damn near took it off."

"I told you she was dangerous." I said to him.

"They're in separate rooms, both handcuffed to their beds. They've been giving her lots of drugs to keep her ass calm. Of course they're both blaming each other. Can't get a straight answer out of either of em'. Adele came down from her room few hours ago tried talking some sense into Jason; don't know how much good it did."

"I'll take Jason." Eric said. I agreed and headed into the room next door that Amy was being kept in.

"Good evening." I smiled at her before taking a seat next to the bed.

"How the hell? You're supposed to be extra crispy by now." She commented.

"Funny thing about the woods of Louisiana, you never do know when a kind citizen will stumble upon a dying vampire and take mercy on him."

"It's true then, that hick, Sam Merlotte saved your ass?" She questioned.

"That is correct. Now tell me, how long have you been draining vampires?"

"I'm not telling you anything. The cops won't do a damn thing to me. If anything I was trying to do them a favor." She yelled.

"I was truly trying to do this the easy way. I thought that maybe we could converse like two civilized beings but obviously you will not engage in civil discussion." I leapt out of my chair and onto her bed pulling her head so that her eyes were looking directly into mine. "You will give me the answers to every question I ask you. Everything you tell me will be the truth. After our conversation you will not remember me or any other vampire you have met since last night." I climbed off of her and sat in the chair. "Now, how long have you been draining vampires?"

"Two years." She was under my glamour I could tell by the glassiness of her eyes and the softness of her response.

"How did you meet Jason Stackhouse?"

"At Fangtasia. I was there looking for a vampire. I was told to drain the big blond one but I never could get him alone."

"Who told you to drain the big blond one?"

"He'll kill me if I tell you."

"I will kill you if you don't tell me."

She sighed, "I was hired by some guy from Jackson Mississippi. He told me to drain two vampires. You and the big blond."

"Was this person that hired you a vampire?"

"Yeah, his name was Russell. He was paying me a lot of money to make Louisiana look like it was in trouble. Something about a crappy child queen and him wanting to take over. Not only that but his blood is really fucking strong, like yours and he'd give me some whenever I needed a bump."

"So why did you kill Tara when you already had me?" I asked.

"I was told not to leave any witnesses. The only reason I hadn't killed Jason yet was because I was told to keep him alive for now."

"Why were you told to keep Jason alive?"

"Because he's the telepath's brother. Russell said if she didn't come to him willingly that he would use her brother to force her."

"Russell knows of the telepath?"

"Yeah, the vampire that lives next door to Jason's, Gran's house told him about her."

"Thank you, have a good evening."

"Wait," she called out after me, "Is he going to kill me?"

"Most likely." I said walking out of her room.

Eric was waiting for me in the hallway. "Anything good?"

"Russell sent her to drain us. Bill told him about Sookie."

"That sucks."

"Yes, yes it does, suck." I agreed.

Andy strolled up to us with a coffee in one hand and a donut in the other. He took a bite of his glazed donut and barely chewed before swallowing. "So what's the story?"

"Exactly as we told you last night. Though I do believe Mr. Stackhouse was just a pawn in her game. She has been draining vampires for over two years."

"She kill Tara?" He asked.

"Yes, she did."

"Are you planning on pressing charges against him?" He asked me.

"No." Eric growled at my answer. "You will however charge him with aiding a criminal, yes?"

"If you aren't gonna want us to press charges that's about all I can hold him on."

"Thank you, Andy. We are going to visit Adele now. If you need us for anything please call." I nodded good night as we left.

"Why are you going to let him get away with that, Godric? It's insanity."

"Last night he argued with her over it every step of the way. I do believe he was thinking with the wrong head and now that, that won't be an issue for quite some time considering the nature of his injuries I do not feel we have to worry about him."

"You're going soft in your old age," He chuckled.

"Possibly."

We stepped into the elevator just as two wolves stepped off. They both snarled at us but there was nothing they could do considering we were surrounded by humans. "Evening, puppies." Eric laughed at them.

"Fuck you, fanger." The male wolf snarled.

"Coot, ain't he supposed to be a dead, deader?" The strung out female wolf asked. "That one too."

"Russell's wolves," I whispered to Eric.

"Lovely and doped up on V as far as I can smell."

"We're going to have to get Adele out of here, it's not safe. Do you think Dr. Ludwig would allow a human to stay at her clinic?" I asked.

"Dr. Ludwig will do anything for the right amount of cash."

Eric made the phone call to the doctor while I visited with Adele. I told her what had happened and we settled on having her stay at Eric's house under Dr. Ludwig's care. This plan worked out well because I was able to have some maintenance done to her home. After the fight that had occurred there the night before I wanted to have the house cleaned and partially restored.

We decided to keep Gran's arrival at Eric's a secret from Sookie. We thought she would be happy to have her Gran staying with all of us. While earlier in the evening I had thought it best in my weakened state to take Sookie on an extended vacation I realized that it would be horrible for me to leave while such turmoil was going on.

Once we got Adele settled into a guest bedroom Eric checked in with Chow. Sophie-Anne had been waiting for him for the last hour. We left Sookie and her Grandmother in the kitchen to have dinner while the three of us headed to Fangtasia. I was not about to let my child face this unhinged Queen alone.

"Compton's in there with her, his car is in the front parking lot." Eric commented.

"We stay together at all times. If it comes down to it we will end her tonight." I told him.

"Please, be careful Master, I can feel how truly weak you are." Eric pleaded.

The three of us got out of Pam's car and headed into the building. Sophie-Anne was alone and seated on Eric's throne. "So nice of you to finally show up to work, Northman." She commented.

"I'm sorry, did we have an appointment? It must have slipped my mind." He asked her.

"Cut the shit, you know why I'm here."

"Do I?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm in deep with Russell. I need to know if you all are going to help me or not. You know as your queen I can make you."

Eric looked around the bar, there was no sign of Compton or of Andre, Sophie-Anne's favorite child. "You're smarter than to come alone. Where are your little minions hiding this evening?"

"I didn't know how long you'd make me wait so Andre and Bill are having fun with a couple of fangbangers in your basement." She looked at her perfectly manicured nails. "As for you, have you thought anymore about our chat?"

"I will not subject my human to the depravity of your court."

"My court is far better than Russell's and if you're not careful he will end up with her."

"I can help you with one thing… Mr. Compton is playing both sides; he's already offered Sookie to Russell."

"I don't believe you, Bill would never do that to me." She argued.

"We just got done glamouring two would be drainers that Bill knew about because Russell sent them. Oh and Russell's wolves are in Shreveport. I assume he's on his way soon, probably coming to make us an offer to help him overthrow you." Eric told her.

"How dare you? You wouldn't do that." Sophie-Anne roared as she lunged towards Eric. He allowed her to take him down causing the table underneath him to shatter. I quickly picked up a piece of wood, enough to stake her with. "As much as I hate your guts you're far too honorable to stab me in the back."

She climbed off of him and turned to face me, "You are right about that Sophie-Anne. I always taught my child to stab an enemy in the front so that he could watch the life drain from their eyes as they died." She looked down but it was too late, I'd already shoved the stake into her heart.

"One bat shit monarch down and one to go." Pam said.

Only seconds later both Andre and Bill ran up from the basement. "You, you killed her." Andre stuttered. "Does this mean I'm free?"

"As long as you do not intend to plot revenge?" I questioned.

"You will become king?" He asked.

"This is something we must first discuss."

"But you killed her so you must." Andre dropped to his knees before me. "I swear my fealty to you, my King." Eric and I both looked at each other. This was not how either of us intended for tonight to go.

"Rise, Andre. Return to the palace and take care of the young one, Hadley. I will travel to New Orleans at first dark tomorrow. My first request for you is that you speak of these developments to no one, am I understood?"

"Yes, my liege." He bowed before scurrying out the door.

Bill began backing up towards the door and started to pick up speed before Pam jumped in his way. "Do you have any idea how long I've been dying to kick your ass? Ever since you and your cunt maker drained half my staff in San Francisco. You know five hundred per girl wasn't nearly enough. Not after what I had to clean up."

"Enough, Pam. You can have your time with Mr. Compton after I am done questioning him."

"I've done nothing… I've stayed away from the Stackhouse's just as you instructed." He argued.

"Yes but you sang like a little birdy to Russell and that is something I cannot have in my state."

Pam dragged him back to the center of the bar. "I'll chain him up in the basement until tomorrow night."

"Perfect, I should probably go to Sookie and explain that I just became Regent."

"She's gonna be pissed," Eric laughed.

"I think most likely that will be her reaction, yes." I agreed. I definitely had a lot of explaining to do.


End file.
